365 Days of Commitment
by clairvoyance15
Summary: Alice Kirkland, an ambitious novelist, gets lost in Berlin after one night of chasing a thief. She then finds herself getting hired to 'marry' a guy she doesn't know. What will happen if she suddenly falls in love? (human names used) USNyo!UK Hetalia AU (not cliche, I promise XD) please R & R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! It's me again. This is the prologue to my new fanfic. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

It was the 24th of December in London. The cold breeze tickled little Alice's skin. She looked around, confused. She decided to run away from home because of her father's cruel family. She was the illegitimate child. She planned that she would stay hidden until they go look for her. She was putting her hands together trying to make heat. She was sitting on the same cold bench in the same dull park where she would go to when she was feeling down. Even though she was wearing double layers of clothing, the cold temperature still made her shiver. Rushing townspeople walked briskly, trying to go home early for Christmas Eve. People kept looking at her, but she didn't mind. She knew it all too well. She was a sin. Her existence was a burden. Her mother met her father in France, the country of love. Just simple infatuation made a child. It was not her fault, it was her father's. Her depraved, cruel father just forced her mother. It was his entire bloody fault. But no justice was served, because he was dead. Her mother died afterwards, after giving birth, and her father committed suicide a few days after. Under these circumstances, she has to live with her father's family.

Alice cupped her freezing hands. She can't handle the cold anymore. She brought out her notebook, trying to avoid thinking about it. Alice, in the age of nine, has already made tons of handwritten novels. Her first novel was about a unfaithful man that keeps cheating on his newly wed wife, inappropriate for her age indeed. She stroked her notebook with her sharpened pencil, ready to write.

The unusual setting of that cold Christmas Eve was a perfect first meeting of the main protagonist and his love interest. She wrote everything that she saw. Suddenly, a little boy of 10 or 12 sat beside her. He was reading a book about physics. His dirty blonde hair, waving in the wind and his cyan eyes were gracefully analyzing the contents of the book. His orbs were fixed on the book, but it always looked at Alice. And when Alice would catch him, he would pretend was still reading. A silent atmosphere filled the air. Alice looked at her left, where the boy was, but he wasn't there. She went back to writing in her green notebook and sighed. The boy was a character in her story. Alice felt a warm breathe from behind. She turned back, and saw the same boy reading behind her back. She got flustered. Her pale cheeks were tainted red and her hands were trembling.

"Y-you were reading the whole time…?'

"Hah. Yeah. I would like to be your main character…I AM the HERO anyway~!" he said in a cheerful voice. He smiled and Alice smiled back. It seems that her Christmas Eve wasn't that bad after all…


	2. The price of Freedom

Alice Kirkland, who is she? For Alice Walker, she is a pathetic child that has suffered a lot from the hands of her father's family. It was six months after Alice graduated college and she was ready to get her independence. She was in the Kirkland household once again. Her brothers were staring at her with pure abhorrence. Her eldest brother, Allistor was sitting on a wooden chair, his scarlet eyes closed, pale hands crossed. Across the room, her other brother, Connor was fixing some documents regarding their company. Her close cousin, Dylan, was giving her a cold stare. Alice can take these insults from Allistor and Connor but from her favorite cousin? She can't. Dylan was the only one who comforted her when she was being bullied by her very own brothers. He was the one who would always stand up for her against her wicked aunt. Whenever he would go back to Brooklyn, she would be saddened.

Alice cleared her throat. "I want my freedom and I'll be on my way to Italy. I want to start a new life. Now if you would let me, I would gladly appreciate it." She said in a low voice. Allistor stood up and chuckled. "Do you think I will still give you your cut in father's riches, little sister? No. I will not give you your share if you go to Italy. You must stay here and work for the company. You should be happy that my mother adopted you and took you in this family." He lighted a cigarette and blew into her face. "I don't care if you do that. I'm going." Alice turned away and headed to the door. She knew she can't pursue her dream if she doesn't have the money, but positive that she wants her freedom. As she held the golden knob, two little arms stopped her. It was Peter, her dearest little brother. She looked back and looked at him and smiled. Peter was adopted. Although his situation was like this, he wasn't pressured like Alice; he was cherished and was treated differently.

Tears ran through his pale face, messy blonde hair brushing her red sweater, his hand held her waist tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Alice…please don't leave me…" Peter said, burying his face on her back. "C'mon now Peter, you'll be a good boy now …" the dramatic scene that was in a corner of the room, didn't affect the cold hearts of the three. Allistor was inhaling the smoke from his cigarette, Connor was reading a book and Dylan looked emotionless, seeing the scene. Connor stood up from his sitting position and approached Peter. "Let go of her, Peter." Peter shook his head. Connor went back and whispered something in Allistor's ear. Peter always ignores Connor, but he never says no to Allistor. Allistor approached Peter, and Peter nodded. Slowly, the two arms wrapped around her waist loosened up and Peter went back to his room.

Alice turned the knob and opened the door. "Alice, if you go out that door now, you will never be welcomed here ever again." Dylan stated. Alice didn't look back. She stepped outside and slammed the door behind her. She is ready for a new life.

Alice, wandering the cold streets of London, freezing, lost, confused. She already predicted that it would happen. Her brothers betrayed her. If she didn't get her inheritance, she would always go to her last resort, her friend's Feng shui shop. Her Chinese friend, Wang Yao, was the heir to a big Feng shui shop in London. She worked there for the past six months, but her income wasn't enough to buy a ticket to Italy. She decided that she would work for another six months again, so that she could save up. She swiftly entered the shop and bumped someone familiar. He was very tall. Wearing a brown jacket and some black pants, he had leather gloves on too. His purple eyes and platinum hair made Alice remember, it was Mr. Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky, was the shop's number one customer. He would always buy the newest good luck charms directly from China, time to time. He was of Russian decent, and has lived in London for quite sometime now, even though he has been interacting with locals, his thick accent still stayed pure.

"Alice, why are you here? Michelle told me that you took a leave to go to Italy."

"Oh, hello Mr. Braginsky. Well, my plans have changed."

"Good, well I have a present to give you."

"You do?" He reached for his pocket and grabbed an envelope. He opened her palm and gave it to her. "Now, read it, yes? I shall be going now…" he said. He smiled and left.

It was 9:45 in the evening and Alice was still curious about that _present. _The shop was closed and Yao told her to clan after closing time. She was already done cleaning. The thing that bugged her was the contents of that envelope I van gave. She still hasn't opened it yet. She looked outside the window and back to the envelope which was on the top shelf behind a counter that was made of marble. She reached for the envelope but failed. She took an old wooden chair from the back and stepped on it to get the envelope. She reached for it and grabbed it. The tension made her fall over, but she got it. "Ow…damn height…" she mumbled. She was lying on the floor, to tired to stand up. She opened the envelope. It contained a check!?

Alice can't believe it. Her heart was pounding while her green orbs analyzed the amount on the check. "260,000,000 Euro… 260,000,000 Euro! 260,000,000 Euro?!" she kept repeating it. It must be a dream; it was too good to be true. She repeated it in her brain, and then verbally shouted the amount. It was indeed true. She was rolling on the carpeted floor, giggling and laughing. "260,000,000 thank the Lord!" Then it hit her… _Why would he give me such a big amount of money?_ She thought. She stood up, a bit dumbfounded, thinking what had she done to him to get such a blessing.

She couldn't care less. Now she has more than enough to go to Italy and permanently live there. She decided to 'shower' Ivan with blessings when she meets him again, maybe. She went to the nearest bank. She was planning to exchange it for cash of course. She looked at her silver ring that belonged to her mother, which was at her index finger and smiled. "I can finally pursue my dream."

Alice always wanted to be a novelist, live in Italy, get a husband, have some kids maybe. And now, she can finally fulfill it. She took a shortcut to the bank. She couldn't wait. She walked briskly as she passed a dark alley. A little boy blocked her way. He looked like a beggar. "Please….help me…I'm starving to death." He said. His clothes were rags, his body full of wounds. He looked helpless. "I'm so sorry, but I don't have cash right now…" Alice replied. She bowed and continued walking. She kept walking and walking, until she got the strange feeling that someone was following her. She looked back. It was that boy again. He was holding a knife, with a plastered grin on his face he started laughing. "Hold on lady. Give me that check you have and I'll spare your blasted life!" he said. Alice was too scared to move, her whole body shivering. The boy took her bag and ran away. Finally getting back to hr senses, she gained control over her body again and ran towards the boy.

The boy gave her a chase. He led her to a harbor nearby the sea. Soon she found herself in a ship. Shocked by the certain turn of events, she started to get nervous. _ What if I never get my check back?_ She thought. It was all too fast. She doesn't even know where this ship leads to.

The next day, she found herself in another harbor. It didn't look like Great Britain. The people were speaking a foreign language. She found herself lying with a few boxes. She saw some guys looking at her, gossiping. One of the guys approached her and helped her stand up. "Excuse me, where am I?"

"Well, umm… you're in Berlin."

"The b-bloody hell?! How did I get here?!"

"You took the ship. That ship was suppose to deliver some British products here."

"Thank you…for the information." Alice stood up and went deeper into the city of Berlin. She was lost, lost in another country. She tried to look for a signal so that she can call her best friend, Francis. She speed dialed his number and sighed, waiting for him to pick up. Francis Bonnefoy, was Alice's since middle school. He was a gentle yet sentimental person. She knew he was still in his honeymoon with his newly wedded wife. But seriously…what kind of honeymoon lasts for six months?! Soon after graduation, Francis proposed to Jeanne, his girlfriend, who is now his wife.

"Hello~?"

"Francis, I need your help! I'm lost in Berlin."

"Eh?! Mon dieu , if only I could pick you up there, Alice. I'm still in honeymoon."

"Bloody hell, it's not like I'm depriving you or something, it's just…who goes on a six month honeymoon?!"

"Uh…moi?"

"Okay never mind…anyways, back to my problem. I know you have lots of friends here in Berlin. Can you call them to help me?!"

"Okay, I'm on it just stay where you are. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in Berlin, well…there's a fountain here…"

Francis nodded and ended the call. Alice was just walking in circles near a fountain. People staring at her, thinking she's weird, she doesn't care then again. She just wanted her independence and this happens. _What have I done wrong, so this could happen to me?!_ She snapped back to reality when a black limousine appeared in front of her. Two blonde men wearing black stepped out and grabbed her. "Oi! What is this about—"she got cut off when they covered her mouth and dragged her in the limousine.

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating every week. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1~ Well I will also update my first story 'Untouchable' every week. Please review~ ^^ welp


	3. First Impression

Alice woke up and found herself lying on a white couch. Her head was throbbing with pain. Her body was numb. She stood up and sighed. She started to stretch a bit and she started yawning, just like waking from a good sleep. She tilted her head in confusion, looking around the room. A small coffee table was beside the couch; her glasses were on the table with some other documents. Alice took her glasses and put them on. "Aah…much better, now where the hell am I?!" She adjusted her glasses a bit, eyeing every corner of the room. The room had shelves and study notes pinned on small boards, drawers with labels, packs of office supplies. _Probably it was someone's study_. She took a book and started flipping the pages, trying to remember how she got there. _Yes, I was dragged into a black limousine and they covered my mouth with a handkerchief. _She flipped the page again and started reading the first sentence. The texture of the paper was very peculiar. It was like an antique book from long ago… one of the great classics of the 1800s, it was under that kind of genre that a person like Alice would find it her cup of tea. Not to long, Alice was fascinated with the book and forgot her situation. It was a historical fiction about some girl during the American Revolution… Alice saw herself in the main protagonist as the character strived for her freedom, for the freedom of her country.

She kept reading on reading, as if she had the whole study all to herself. She was like an intruder, like that story of the book thief that she read just a few days ago. The door opened, revealing a dark entity that was watching her the whole time. Shocked, Alice accidentally pushed the lamp beside a small board with the notes. The lamp fell and the light bulb broke. "Ah, I-I'm so sorry…" Alice looked at the dark entity that had sapphire eyes. It stepped out of the darkness and gave a big hearty laugh. It was a young man!? He had dirty blonde hair, resembling Peter, and that same childish expression. He was wearing some reading glasses and was in semi formal attire. Other than his annoying naive laugh and expression, there was more to him. His appearance was fairly like Alice's main character from a novel she made during that Christmas Eve. _He's like a living fictional character. He's like the perfect guy you can find only in stories._ She thought.

He approached her and snapped his fingers right in front of her astonished face. It's like she saw a ghost, no, someone fictional. "Umm…earth to Alice, earth to Alice…come in Alice?" Alice finally came to her senses and she got flustered. She closed her eyes and covered her eyes. "THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER…..YOU'RE NOT REAL! I KNOW THIS I-IS A DREAM! WAKE UP ME!" she shouted. She kept repeating the same thing all over again, until this so-called _fictional character_ poked her shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm Alfred F. Jones, uh…Francis' friend…a real person." He coughed. Alice opened her eyes and calmed down. _Is he for real?!_ She looked at his perfect eyes. _But his l-looks … it's just like him…_ Alice as a novelist imagines what her characters would look like. This 'friend of Francis' is the spitting image of Alice's first male hero from her imagination. Alice looked down, diverting her eyes from him. "I'm Alice…Kirk— I mean Walker, F-Francis' best friend." She straightened herself and stood up properly. "Yes, nice meeting you…uh Alfred." Alfred, that name kept echoing through her head. When she said it herself, it sounded very unbelievable. _Isn't he Steven? Steven, my favorite hero…? Too good to be true…_ Alfred laughed when she emphasized his name. "Well what was that 'I'm not real thing" not cool dude." He said, sarcastically. He looked down on the broken shards of the lamp. "Eh…Francis didn't tell me he had a best friend that was such a clumsy twit, now did he?"

Alice processed this insult in her system and her temper shortened. _I knew it. He's a douche._ "Well excuse me Mr. Jones, but I am a highly respected woman in my country so if you could please do so respect me, for this is our first meeting, don't you think that is quite rude?" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ugh, just like what Francis told me, you are indeed a handful, I can tell babe. That was just a sick joke."

"Sick joke? Sick joke?! That is still loutish, and calling someone 'babe' without a decent background relationship is inappropriate."

"Hey, wait, wait, wait. You are in my house. My rules babe, and Francis just begged me to freakin help you. Be happy and grateful that I did." Alice had enough of it. She already heard this line from Allistor, from her aunt, and know from him, him, a person who doesn't know her, criticizing her well being?! **"First impression shows the personality of a person."** That was her belief.

Alice stormed out of the room and went elsewhere. Not knowing where she would go next, she stopped and turned back, opening the door back to the study. Alfred was just there sitting on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table. "So have you calmed your pride?" This insult didn't much hurt her because she knew that her alter ego is that bad. She nodded and just sat beside him on the couch. "Okay, I'm sorry you bloody wanker."

"Good. Now we can talk. Francis told me that you got lost here in Berlin and you need help. So what kind of help do you really need?"

"Well, I need a place to stay for the time being and a job I guess…" Knowing that he wouldn't help her after what she did, she looked away, humiliated.

"You've come to the right hero~!"

* * *

Phew..Chapter 2 finally done desu~! Wait for chapter 3 next week...Friday, maybe~


	4. The Deal

"Hero, huh?"

Gilbert took of his sunglasses and chuckled a bit. He knocked on Alfred's door. "Yo, bruder…open the stupid door!" he scratched his head and sighed. He was actually excited to see his little brother since he just got off from the airport, and wanted to brag how he finally knows how to speak English fluently after studying in America for five years. He cursed under his breath in his native language and kicked the door. It didn't budge. He lost his temper, and messed his white hair. "Gottverdammt! Scheiße!" He didn't care. He just kept screaming and swearing words.

From inside, Alfred can hear his brother's voice, spitting out profane words. In his study, some shelves shook and a sudden force made Alice's body shake too. _What the bloody hell…._

Alfred opened the door, finding his older brother whining on the floor, his luggage in a mess. "Uh, Gilbert?"

Gilbert quickly stood up and swallowed hard, and then he fixed his hair, like nothing happened. He fixed his Prussian blue suit, patting it, after that he coughed a bit and finally smiled. It was more of a smirk though… "Uh brother, are you fine?" Alfred said. His German was still poor, unlike Gilbert who lived in Berlin all his life. Alfred was born and raised in the United Sates with his grandparents from his mother's side. It was until his grandparents couldn't take care of him anymore, due to his childish behavior and asked him to go to Berlin and work for his family's company. His situation was a bit close to Alice's, being forced to work in the family business and all, but their greatest common factor was…that thy both want their _independence…_

Alice was still in his library, just reading all the books she can find. She still can't believe that Alfred is _real._ For her, fictional characters will always be fictional characters... Alfred's looks really stunned her. He was the carbon copy of her hero. Not that she likes heroes or anything, well she doesn't believe in such, but writing a story about Steven was inspiring, that she finished her schooling. See, she was once pressured when she was in a graduating year. Allistor's academic grades and Connor's school status? It was hell, People always comparing her to her half brothers. For her, it didn't seem right, did it?

She was about to open a large book about physics, until the door opened, revealing Alfred and an odd looking man. An albino? He was handsome, pale white skin, as white as snow that was astonishing, his hair, a shade of blonde very close and similar to the color of ivory. The lack of pigments in his body, made him look like someone of snow, but he was rather dashing, his eyes were blood red, unusual not the daily blue eyed German stereotypes. It wasn't everyday that Alice can see such a being like him.

The brothers started talking to each other, it was quite a funny sight, and not just anyone would experience seeing it. Gilbert was speaking in English badly, but it was still understandable. Alfred, in the other hand, is getting some nosebleeds, due to his unfamiliarity of the German language. It was just seven months since he moved to Berlin anyways. "So anyway mein bruder, what's with the chick?" Gilbert sarcastically said, referring to Alice, who was stacking the books she read.

"Oh her, she's Francis' friend. And she needs our help to get her 260,000,000 euro back." Alfred said. Gilbert's jaw literally dropped when the amount was mentioned. "Y-you lost 260,000,000 euro?! Mein gott! That is a LOT of money!"

"A bloody thief took my check, okay? It's not my fault that I was mugged." Alice said. She stood up and approached the two. "Brother, this is Alice. Alice this is my brother, Gilbert."

Gilbert held out his hand and smiled, his fang being revealed. Alice shook hands with him and smiled back. "Nice to meet you…uh…"

"Zhe AWESOME me will help ya, friend of Francis."

It was unusually quite at the Kirkland residence, in Great Britain. It would be a daily routine to cover your ears when you're inside. Alice would always play with Peter, causing all the commotion in such a big house. But nowadays, since Alice's absence, the big big house, that was used to be filled with laughter and joy, was like half dead, dreadful, and quiet. Too much silence can kill, they say…

Alice was sitting at the edge of her bed. She was in the guest room. It was like more than a guest room, velvet carpets, beautiful orchids in porcelain vases, bed sheets soft as feathers, and light orange painted walls. It felt like home, without a doubt it did for Alice. The only thing that was missing in her ideal room was a mirror. Being in front of the mirror, it was a horrible thing for her. The mirror always mocked her. It wasn't because she was hideous or anything, she was very good-looking, but it was because she looked like her mother, her mother that was accused of being a decadent woman, the said woman who _seduced_ her father. When she would look at the mirror, she would feel ashamed. It was also odd how she did not get any traits from her father. Her blonde locks, tied into two pigtails were her distinctive characteristic that her mother also has. There was also a reason why she didn't like putting her hair down. When she does, she looks more and more like her mother, a spitting image, a carbon copy? No. it was more like _being in front of the mirror._

Gilbert entered the room without knocking. Seeing that he did not get her attention, she looking at a blank space, probably in her own world, he snapped his fingers. Alice looked at his pure red eyes, looking at them with such horror. This stunned Gilbert a bit. "Uh, are y-you fine?" Alice thought he would insult hear with vulgar words just like her brothers. She finally remembered her situation and nodded her head for no reason. She wasn't paying attention to what Gilbert said. _It's not time to think about it…._

"So uh, hi?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just get lost in my thought sometimes…"

"Oh it's fine really…kesesese~ you want to get a job right?"

"Yes I do. Well, when I can afford to go to Italy, I'll be off your hair."

"Really? Well then. Alfred and zhe awesome me have talked about it. We would like to give you a job in one of our family's companies." He said. He sat beside her with a stern face, hoping for an answer. Alice didn't waste a second and nodded, smiling a bit. "Of course I would like to. Well you guys helped me."

"Kesesesese~ It's a deal then?"

"Deal?"

"Then we're in business…"

* * *

**A/N:** It's Friday...yay XD well here is the latest chapter...hope you liked it. Btw, credits go to the owner of the pic.


	5. The Madness starts

It's been two weeks, two whole weeks since Alice got lost in the outskirts of Berlin and lived with the two. It wasn't that bad. Even though she would want to clean the house, Alfred and Gilbert wouldn't allow her to. They said that she wasn't obliged to clean, and so, all she does everyday was just read and read. She finished reading half of the books in Alfred's study out of boredom. It's also been two weeks since they made the deal.

Alice was just lying down on her bed, sighing and just thinking of a new plot for her story. _Damn writers block…damn writers block for 6 bloody years…geez_. The door opened, revealing a pretty girl with short blonde hair and a cat like smile. She was wearing a maid dress and a ribbon which held her side bangs. It was Bella. Bella was Gilbert's maid from America which just got back in Berlin a few days after Gilbert did. The two actually have a good friendship, they being the only two girls in the estate. Not to mention thy have a lot in common too.

"Miss Alice, young master wants to see you~" Bella cheerfully said. Whenever Alice sees or talks to Bella, her day lightens up. They would always chat about unnecessary "girl stuff ".

"Which young master?"

"Young master Gilbert. He told me to tell you to get dressed."

"And, why?"

"I apologize milady. I do not know."

"It's fine." Bella nodded, curtsied and left the room. Alice went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She stripped and went to the shower area. She turned the knob of the shower and the water started to flow. She looked down and the running water stroked her nape. _Finally I guess this is the day that I'll get my job?_ She thought. Soon she drifted away, then again, to her thoughts thinking what her new "job" might be. Well, Alfred's family has a big company that sells furniture. Gilbert did tell her that he would get her a job in one of their companies. She thought that maybe she can be a marketing expert, or a…chemist! Well she is not qualified, but what are the odds that she can have a big position? She is Alice Walker after all. An intelligent young woman such as herself, deserves a good job right?

Gilbert and Alfred were just waiting in the living room for Alice. Gilbert, being impatient as always, blew up like a bomb, cursing, swearing, everything he could do. "Guys, I hope I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" Alice said. She was wearing a brown blouse with frills and ruffles, a plain brown skirt that reached below her knee and matching earrings. She was wearing her glasses and her hair was tied into two low pigtails, resting on her shoulders. She was taller than usual, wearing high heels and all. "Wh-what are you guys looking at? Is there something in my face?!" she said, blushing. "Hah. It's nothing. It's just that I am too AWESOME that I bought you those. It looks good on you, right Alfred?" Gilbert nudged Alfred's shoulder. "Yeah yeah, Anyways let's go already~!"

To Alice's surprise, they weren't in an office. They were in a mall!? There were a lot of people. Sure it was noisy, but it was a long time since Alice went to the mall. "I thought you were going to get me a job. Why are we in the mall?" Alice sighed.

"This is your job~!" Alfred hummed. "You see, I want to surprise my fiancé with a wedding dress."

"And, why am I here?"

Gilbert looked at her in the eye, their faces a few inches away from each other. "You see Alice; you're the same size as Alfred's girlfriend."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Alfred scratched his head and smiled. "I'm going to introduce her to my parents later. Please cooperate with us Alice."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Both nodded. "Okay fine, I'll help you guys." Alfred jumped up and down and hugged Alice, causing her to blush a bit.

Alice was in the dressing room. She was looking at the wedding dress that Gilbert and Alfred was making her wear. Actually they made her fit in to a LOT of wedding dresses, but none of them fit their taste. _I hope this is the bloody last one._ The wedding dress was beautiful. Alice can tell it was custom made. The layers of the upper cloth were stretched and were connected to big white rose at the left side of the dress. The roses and ruffled layers surrounded the lower part of the gown, a few little feathers, puffing out of the cloth roses. And at the lowest part of the dress, there were more frills. All in all, the dress was just simple but elegant and was very pleasing to the eye. Alice smiled. _Hah, if I get married, if that ever happens though, I would want my gown to be like this…_ she thought, as she zipped up the zipper at the back.

"Hey Alice, are you done yet?"

"Just a sec, Alfred."

Alice opened the door out of the fitting room and saw Alfred and Gilbert with two other people. One was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and violet eyes; beside her was an old man, not so old too, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was talking to Alfred while the man was sitting on a bench with Gilbert.

The woman eyed Alice in the wedding dress and soon approached her. "Alfred is this already her?! Is this your fiancé?" She held both of Alice's hands, her violet eyes, sparkling. Alice was speechless with the woman's sudden actions. _Fiancé? _

"Yes Mother she is." Alfred said. The woman let go of her Alice's hands and said some words in German. Alice was a bit confused. Mixed emotions were getting to her. She got too flustered and couldn't say a thing! Alfred walked up to Alice hugged her and she just stood there, trying to process everything in her head. The only thing going in her head was:

_What just happened?!_

Alice was at Alfred's room. Trying to think how she got in to this complicated situation. She always gets herself in trouble, always. Alice lied flatly on the bed, just thinking what she would do. She looked up, just staring at the ceiling like it was space. Looking up into space, that was what she would always do when she didn't know what to do. She knew calling Francis wouldn't help at all. Normally, she would be very agitated and angry at Alfred and Gilbert for tricking her, but she did thought of it and it would be better to just go with it. _Would it be? _

Alfred entered the room and slammed the door shut. Then he leaned on the door and sighed. "Good thing that was over…oh are you okay?"

If Alice was calm at first, well now, she isn't, she could feel her heart beating faster, the blood going to her head, and she was beginning to be like some dynamite that would blow up any second now. She lost her marbles. Seeing his face was a big trigger for her to get furious after what happened. Aiming for his head, she threw a pillow at him, which he dodged. "Look I know you are mad, but you got to help me here…"

"Help you?" Alice clutched the bed sheet, not letting go of the cloth. "You want me to help you?! You guys just tricked me, and sucked me in to all this madness…"

Alfred didn't say a word. He just knelt down on the floor in front of her, looking down. He was very guilty. He was no hero. Heroes don't lie. The self-proclaimed hero punched the floor lightly, and he cursed under his breath. "My parents wouldn't give me my inheritance because they think I was childish and incompetent. Sure I tried to convince them but, they never listened. They told me if I could get married, I-I would get my inheritance. They were the kind of parents that takes 180% of your effort just to impress them and get appreciated. When I told them that I w-was getting married, they actually called me _their son_." Alice pitied him. But why should he pity him? Shouldn't she pity herself too? She relates a lot. Everything that happened to her, flashed quickly into her mind…

_"Look, I got a perfect score in history mum."_

_"Who are you calling mum, you git? You're just the creation of an illicit relationship that my husband had! You're not my child! Even though you live in this house, you will __**never be part of this family.**__**" **_

_Alice did well in her studies, topped the class, became sociable, got a decent job, and even graduated, but all of these things that she had done weren't enough. They weren't enough to cover for the sins that her parents made. _

Alice thought, if she was deprived of these rights, the right to be free, the right to not be judged, would it be unlawful to deprive others as well? Sure she suffered, sure she wasn't appreciated but it would be against her religion to not help someone who was in the same situation as her, right? It was the cold war all over again. She knows herself that she doesn't have cold heart. Her conscience and her sympathy for him were fighting. _Shall I help him?_

Alfred was waiting for an answer. He wasn't as impatient as his brother, but he was getting nervous. "You always wanted to Italy right? W-well…my parents planned that the honeymoon would be in I-Italy and I could just give you your missing 260,000,000 euro when I get my inheritance…"

Alice was tempted. She always wanted to go to Italy, it was her dream! She also wanted to get money back. _Will I do it? _Temptation is not sin, but if we fall for this temptation we will sin. It's not like she wanted to take advantage of him so that she could get money. Alice Walker isn't like that.

"So, what do you say, Alice?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Alfred hugged her and she whimpered from pain. His hugs were really tight. "Well I don't really have a choice, why not?" Alice said sarcastically.

.

.

.

.

**Alice knew it. She knew it all too well….She has already started the madness and she knows it won't have a happy ending...**

* * *

**A/N:** Muwahahaha and now the madness starts lol XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review~ I will update whenever I can desu~!


	6. The Commitment

It's been two weeks since Alice agreed on being Alfred's phony girlfriend. She knows that it could be a hindrance to her dream, but helping another person was worth it. She feels his pain, but his was more painful. Imagine your very own parents, doing such cruel and immoral things to you, not physically, emotionally, the mental pain. She was always fascinated about Alfred's determination to smile and try to convince and change the minds of his parents. She could never do such a thing. She couldn't.

They were beside each other, in the living room of the big estate that Alfred's parents owned. They were rich, high class and pleasant people. But Alice, knowing about Alfred's position, knows that everything was just a lie. He had to get married so that his parents could be proud of him, he had to prove once and for all that he was worthy of their blessing?! _What kinds of parents do that?_ She questioned.

"Vould you like some tea darling?" his mother said. Her majestic violet eyes sparkled as she poured a cup of tea for herself. "Uh yes please, thank you Mrs. Jones." Alice said, smiling. The woman poured some at Alice's cup and smiled. "No need to be formal, just call me mother, you are my daughter-in-law now."

Alice can't do anything but just smile. The world _daughter-in-law_ was haunting her. Alfred, noticing this, wrapped his arm around her waist and took a sip of his tea. "I'm actually thankful that I have a girl like her, mother."

"Ah, rejoice~! Young love is indeed lovely." His mother said. His father chuckled a bit. "Say, you two are just perfect. My boy, you shall get married tomorrow!" He said.

"—Tomorrow?!" Alfred repeated the said word. He looked t Alice who was still drinking her tea.

Alice accidentally choked and spitted the tea that she was drinking back into the cup. "Umm…Excuse me?" Both of his parents laughed at their dopey reactions. His mother finished her tea and laid the cup gently down on the table, coughing bit. "Good heavens, you grow up so fast Alfred." She said.

Alfred was so jumpy in his seat, trying to contemplate if he should ask the question now. His knees kept shaking so fast, that the whole couch was shaking already. "So— D-do I get my inheritance now?" He finally had the courage to say it! He looked at Alice who was smiling at him. Her eyes were like congratulating him. _This is good…please say yes, please say yes!_

"Son, I know that ve told you that ve vould give you your inheritance when you get married, but your mother and I decided that ve vould only give it to you after the three hundred sixty fifth day of your marriage."

* * *

**Diary Entry #1 Berlin, Germany**

_Dear Francis,_

_A year?! One year of this commitment? I have decided. I will help Alfred gain his independence like I did._ _I will marry him and it will last for one year. One year doesn't hurt, right? After that I can go and start a new life in Italy. _

_-Alice Walker_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay if you're wondering why this chapter is a bit short, it's because this is just kind of a continuation of the previous chapter. This is also like the introduction to the real plot of the story. **P.S. I'm going to start writing in POVs (point of view) starting with the next chapter. And I'm also going to write Alice's diary entries...guess why? It shall be revealed in the next chapter XD stay tuned~ ...and yes she name's her diary Francis...because it's all his fault lol**


	7. Just Pretend

_The veil, the ring….._

_…it's just all pretend, right?_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

So this is it. This is the day that I will get married. Marriage? No one would answer me when I would ask what marriage was. I was that little girl who wanted to meet her prince in shining armor so badly. I would even ask people around me if I looked fine. That was before, but now I am going to experience it myself. They left my hair down and they took my glasses. Without even looking at the mirror, I know I look like my mother. I always get that compliment—or should I say insult— whenever Dylan and I would play wedding. Ah, those happy days. I would actually be just the flower girl and Dylan's sister would be the bride, Allistor the groom. I might look calm in the outside but I'm really in panic. Who wouldn't be panicking when you're going to get married? I know I shouldn't. I'm getting married so that I can start a new life. After all this mumbo jumbo, I'll definitely start a new life. It's the 7th of July. I should just wait for one more year.

The doors in front of me opened as I heard the music playing. There were strangers everywhere. The whole room looked like a white forest, silver glitters, and white petals were everywhere. The red carpet which covered the isle was covered with white petals. This would actually be my dream wedding of some sort. It was truly beautiful, and well made, very ironic that was just planned. As I walked down the isle, I could help but smile. Many eyes were looking at me. Of course I can't see well because of the veil. It might be translucent but I can't see through it. I felt very uncomfortable too. This gown might be my size, but I don't usually wear something this superb.

Gilbert and Bella were there. They're parents were there. Most importantly Alfred was there. I do feel guilty. All these people took the time to go here and join this solemn ceremony. If Francis were here, I guess he would tease me a lot. I know I can't tell him. It's just is it really just my fault that I'm in this twisted situation? It can't be Ivan's can't it? I feel like I'm doing a profane thing. I am here to get married to Alfred. We're going to get married in the eyes of God. Well, this is for independence.

As the ceremony proceeded, Alfred kept looking at me and I just smiled back. Whenever he looks at me, I am reminded why I am here in the first place. I am here because I wanted to help him get his independence just like I did, and he will help me in return.

The priest looked at us with a cheerful smile. "Alfred, do you take Alice to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do." He said. When these words went out of his mouth, my whole body went numb. It's just that he really looked committed and …I think I should too. Even thought everything is just pretend, I should at least show some love. Love, it's the word that I myself cannot ever comprehend.

"Alice?" the priest said. "—I do."

We both exchanged rings. The ring that I was wearing had the numbers _'365' _engraved in it. It was golden bronze that was shining so brightly. My skin didn't itch. This isn't fake jewelry, is it? Once again his childish like smile struck me, which made me smile back. Not a forceful smile but a real one. It's just that…whenever he smiled…I see my little brother in him.

"Before this gathering, Alfred and Alice have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare them husband and wife. **You may now kiss the bride**."

That was the thing that I forgot when I agreed to this. I haven't had my first kiss yet.

As Alfred was taking my veil off, I heard him whisper a few words to me. "Just trust me…" he said. He took the veil off completely and leaned closer a bit. If I did trust him when I approved of this assurance, I could trust him now, couldn't I?

I chose to close my eyes to get this over with. It was like I was in the state of dying, everything I did in this world, flashing back before my eyes, in a flash. Just like to any other girl, my first kiss means a lot to me. In my head, I saw myself dying. I know in the movies when girls get their first kiss it would either ruin them or make them melt in it. This sensation stopped when I felt s soft pressure brush my left cheek. I opened on eye, just to see that Alfred's lip was on my left cheek. The people were in shock, they didn't expect it I guess. I know that some couples wouldn't kiss until they get married so that they can cherish their kiss during their actual wedding day.

He quickly pulled away and held my hands. His hands were very warm. It's like my hands touched a blazing fire, a blazing fire that doesn't burn, but heals. The crowds just cheered after what happened. Some girls were crying their hearts out; probably they were just too happy.

* * *

I sat down on a chair in front of all the invited people most of the time during the reception. It was nothing special, just the regular reception, delicious food, cheesy couple moments and teasing times. A gorgeous girl with platinum blonde hair got the bouquet that I threw and a shy man wearing a green tuxedo caught the garter. The poor guy was strangled by the girl when he reached a certain inappropriate point during the garter thing.

When we were cutting the cake, Alfred covered my nose in whip cream. Then he said some stuff in German. I didn't even know what he said. The whole room was just filled with laughs after he said it.

All in all, I had fun.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon and I was back in Alfred's mansion. Gilbert and Bella went elsewhere, so it was only the two of us left. Both of us were worn out from the celebration. We were so exhausted that we didn't even say a word to on another after the reception. I really don't know…it just felt awkward.

I was done packing my things for Italy, so I just relaxed and sprawled on the bed. Alfred was just packing his things. We didn't make any conversation that lasted for more than four minutes.

After he was done packing he just lied beside me, keeping a seven inch distance. At first it was fine but I felt this feeling that he was mad at me. I moved over to his side and sighed a bit. "Hey, Alfred you don't have to keep a distance. It's like you're avoiding me."

"Hm? Oh, it's just I'm respecting your space. Like I said, nothing is going to happen. Just a few days together until the end of the year and we can go live our lives." He said. He sat up and took off his glasses.

"But still. We got married. My name is basically Alice Jones now. I just thought maybe we can get along naturally..." I said. He chuckled and rested his right arm on my left shoulder. "So you want to—"

"O-OF COURSE NOT, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL MAKES YOU THINK OF THAT?!"

Alfred tilted his head and pouted a bit. "I didn't want you to catch a cold. It's just because you're growing red and you're seating a lot. I thought you would want to change your clothes. There's some extra in the cabinet over there." He innocently said. What the bloody hell is happening to me…dammit.

"U-uh yes of course…I'm sorry, I'm just terribly frustrated a bit." What to freaking say?! "W-well…I don't know if Francis should find out or something…" I looked away. Gosh, that was the worst lie I ever made in my bloody life!

"I believe it's best if he doesn't. If this leaks…I don't know what will happen.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I don't know if I can really do this. It's just the first day and I'm freaking out.

* * *

**A/N: It was hard...*had to search wedding scripts* I would like to apologize if I haven't update that much...I was busy OwO. I would like to thank you guys for the favs and the reviews. I appreciate it desu~! Anyways, hope ya enjoyed zhe chapter. Nest chapter will be in Italy~ Also, stay tuned for the Diary Entries 'Dear, Francis'. **

**Please review! ^^**

**btw, I still haave writer's block QAQ welp...**


	8. Friends

**Diary Entry #2 Venice, Italy**

_Dear Francis,_

_I'm finally in Italy! I'm in my paradise! I can see my own home just a few blocks away. Okay maybe I was just day dreaming about my future… It's really nice here. The Italians are friendly. They also have these funny accents that I am very fond of. I hope everything will be fine._

_-Alice Walker_

* * *

Alice looked at the streets of Venice with ecstasy, while Alfred carried all their suitcases. There were tourists everywhere! The whole place was crowded with them. You wouldn't even know you're in Italy. Some were in pairs and others were families. They did say that Venice is a romantic city. Alice was looking at the scenery; a rapturous smile crossed her face. She was too into the mood that she forgot everything around her.

"Alice, I don't want to pop your bubble or anything, but we really need to go to the hotel now. We can't afford to be late. Are you even listening?" Alfred said.

"Oh, okay let's go. I was just too thrilled, that's all."

They went to the hotel, which was located in the heart of Venice, where there were some gondolas. Of course when they were walking, locals kept staring at their clothes. A lot of girls actually 'fell in love' with Alfred just by seeing him. Probably because of the genes they say. He was one of those men who can just seduce any kind of girl with just one stare. Alice got a few glares from his "admirers". Alfred went to the counter the check them in. The hotel was obviously high class, fine lighting, mouth- watering food, melodious music and funny Italian staff, it was full package! There were a few people though. Some were eating at the buffet, while some were just walking around.

"Alfred, this place is big." Alice whispered to Alfred who was having some skinny bell boys get their stuff.

"Is that so? Well this place is really the best hotel for newly wedded couples."

A tall man wearing a formal suit butted in their conversation. "Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Jones, si? You're room is ready." His long puffy moustache danced whenever he spoke.

Alfred' lips gave out some weird Italian words. He was speaking so fast that he attracted everyone's attention. It was actually surprising that he knows how to speak Italian. He tipped the man and the man bowed and left. Alice poked Alfred's shoulder. "You didn't tell me you could speak Italian." Alfred laughed and scratched his head. "You see I have this other brother who would always cry on me whenever his Italian girlfriends would dump him. He's not in Italy right now."

"Oh, you have to teach me sometime." Alice giggled.

* * *

The two went to check their room on the 5th floor. It was room '668'. Alfred took a golden key out of his pocket, with white tag tied to it with the same numbers on the door. Both of them entered and stood in awe. It looked like a room for someone who's part of the royal family. A queen-sized bed, curtains made out of silk, rare gems in transparent cases and the walls were made out of opaque glass. On the ceiling, was a large golden chandelier that had pretty diamonds hanging on it. The diamonds reflected Alice and Alfred's 'in awe face'.

"Th-this is so magnificent Alfred!" Alice said, hugging the confused blonde. Alice has never been to a place like this even though, her family was filthy rich. If you do read between the lines, Alfred's family has a LOT of companies that make them wealthy and Alice? Let's just say their business is going downhill because of her absence. "This is actually nothing compared to my 21st birthday." He said clumsily.

"It's still expensive. How and why would you afford such a room in this grand magnificent hotel if …you know were just pretending?" Alice looked away, blushing. She placed her left arm on her right elbow, kind of feeling guilty for all this. A phony wife, a phony marriage, is all this being treated like a queen the reward? They got married legally in a church. They were given blessings by everyone. Why now? The guilt was killing her. _I don't want to break anyone's heart but it's the truth isn't it? Nothing is going to happen for a year and then we'll be back to our normal lives. _

Alfred chuckled at her somewhat offensive question, but he didn't mind much. "Alice, I know what you feel. I mean you're my friend too, and any friend of mine will get the things I have. I'm not planning to build my own family, so after I get my inheritance and make more money, I'll give my friends my money when I die." He said. Alfred back hugged her, his cold breathe stroked her neck gently as he was saying so rather comforting words. Friendship? Alice wouldn't say it as friendship, come to think of it; she would just consider him as mutual friend, the kind that you can't open up to him/her easily.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, silence fills the air, some tension arising. Alice was looking down and Alfred just kept tightening his grip, some much for affection (in the sense of being friends). "H-hey A-Alfred, you're starting to get heavy you know. Would you like to take all your weight off me to save my spine?" Alice said. He nodded but didn't let go. Alice gave a glare but then it turned into a smile, so genuine that any rainy day would clear up." I thought you wouldn't cheer up. The hero saves the girl from depression!" he exclaimed while putting his pointer up, letting go of her.

"Hmm…..fine. Now does the hero want a reward?"

"Watcha gimme?!"

"I'll just give it to you after this commitment. It'll be inappropriate if I give it now." Alice said, jokingly.

* * *

It was dinner and Alice and Alfred went to the dining room, where there were lots of people. The two sat at a couch next to a counter. No one would believe that they are married with there actions. They weren't even seating beside each other. They actually acted like seven year olds who were teasing each other. At the end, Alice had whip cream on her nose and Alfred had a pudding moustache that looked like the moustache of the man they saw earlier. Eyes from different directions were staring at the two.

Two girls that seem to know each other sat at the two vacant chairs at their table. The two Italian girls kept talking to Alfred. Alice couldn't make out what they were talking about but she can sense something is wrong. Alfred stood up and sat beside Alice, frowning a bit. The two girls looked furious as they went away.

"What did they say?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"What?"

"Those two girls were trying to seduce me."

"Hwat?!"

"I just told them we're married and all…"

_As the days go by….Alfred and I rally have to act like husband and wife. Sometimes it's just hard. At least we're really friends now….I guess. _

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! I am busy and these few days...ran out of ideas, but here it is now! I would also like to thank you guys again for the reviews and all. Arigato gozimasu desu~!**


	9. Last Day

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Today, today is the last day that I can relax and be myself. We are going back to Berlin tonight. And when we go back to Berlin, we have to take this relationship seriously. I have to be an obedient wife and he has to be a loving husband. It's July 27th right now and it's going to be the last day of our so-called "honeymoon". Nothing really happened anyway. A few encounters there…a few complications here…I really did have fun. It's nice here in Italy. The romantic atmosphere, the friendly people, delicious cuisine, Italy is truly the place for me. I can compare this experience to a dream and when we go back to Germany, it's like I've woke up and bumped into reality. Anticipating, what would happen when we go back as a real official couple, I came to the conclusion that there is going to be some drama if someone did knew about the secret, so we decided to keep this a secret between us. Gilbert knows it too, but I know he wouldn't say anything, would he?

I squeezed the face towel and laid it on Alfred's forehead. He was all wrapped up lying down on the bed like a sick person should. "Achoo!" He's sick alright… He took some tissues and wiped his running nose. It was just yesterday that he got a cold, maybe because I took his blanket in the middle of the night… All I know is, he's sick and all our plans for today are cancelled.

"A-A-Alice! I don't want to stay here and feel sick! I want to go sight seeing." He whined. It's our last day… Ah, we were supposed to go sight seeing today but he just had to get sick now, bloody hell. "Shut up. You are sick you git. You have to rest or else we won't catch our flight tonight." I said. I stood up and sat on the couch facing a flat screen TV that we actually haven't notice until just two days ago. I took the remote and opened the television. "C'mon this is not cool! Let's go sight seeing it's our last day!"

"You're sick and I don't want to go out…" I sighed. I looked at him with a glare. He just looked at me with those cyan eyes, very striking. Then he turned around and buried his head in his sweaty pillow. I tried not to mind him and just looked at the big unnoticed TV in front of me, trying to focus on the Italian drama that was airing. I didn't understand anything but Alfred kept laughing. I believe this is a comedy show. Alfred was the only one getting amused. Out of boredom, I decided that I would write something today before we go back to Berlin…IF we ever go back today. Standing up, I scratched my head and looked at the sick person in front of me, laughing hysterically at the television. I opened the drawer of the cabinet beside the door, just to find that my notebook wasn't there. My handmade handkerchief was there, my wallet and my ball pen, but there was no sign of my notebook that was full of my stories. Bollocks, this is pissing me off. I narrowed my eyes at Alfred. He looked suspicious. He can be the only culprit anyway.

"Hm, what's the prob?"

"Did you get my notebook?"

"Probably—maybe—maybe not." He said, smirking a bit. He leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling. Then he started to hum a very annoying tune. "I did~"

"GIVE IT BACK!" I said. He took a familiar red notebook from under his pillow, his smirk turning to a childish grin. My eyes were glued on the small notebook that he was playing with. It was my notebook.

"Th-that….."

He quickly ran away from me. I'm going to bloody kill him. He read my notebook…my stories. Goddamit my stories! That…sick bastard…must die in hell.

* * *

They kept chasing each other around the room. Sure it was big, but a wild goose chase in such a room? Not good. Alice, being the delicate person that she was, couldn't care less. She would always get tired whenever she does something that's tiring. Even though, Alfred was sick (or was he), he was ran so fast like lightning. The two just chased each other. Most of the time, Alice was chasing him. Curses here, teases there, it was amusing. It was like little red riding hood all over again, except this time, little Alice riding hood was chasing the big bad wolf that stole her notebook.

In the middle of what seemed like forever, chasing each other, Alice stopped and tried to catch her breath. She crouched down, sweating a lot. Both of her hands were on her knees. "Fine you win. I've reached my limits…" Alice looked down saying. She took her glasses off and letting her hair down, revealing that other side that no one knew she had. She was in that unexpectedly adorable position that one can't simply do. Her big green eyes, asking for sympathy, wet sandy blonde hair that made her look defenseless and those head-tilting childlike gestures that can make anyone go 'awe'.

The concerned blonde that stopped running when he saw her struggling. He carefully approached Alice, making sure it wasn't a trap or anything. He patted her back lightly and messed her hair some more. "C-can you give m-my notebook back?" Alice said. Alfred crouched down too and tossed some hair strands that were covering her face. "Ya know, you're so cute this way. Can you not change anymore?" he chuckled. Alice tilted her head in reply to his question that almost made him want to bleed from the cuteness. "I-I never saw this side of you Alice. Wow, I'm speechless….err…" Alfred was getting flustered. He can't stand the innocence anymore. He smiled a bit and gave her the notebook.

Alice took the notebook. As her hands, took hold of it, from the cute image of the girl that had appeared, a big grin crossed her face. Then a simple *you fell for it* look replaced the moe. "I thought you wouldn't fall for it. But you did…" Alice stood up, stuck out her tongue and settled on the bed like how a boss does it. Alfred, trying to contemplate about what had happened, stood there dumbfounded.

"Aww…that's not fair babe, you used your alluring charms and stuff. That was mean…"

"Nice compliment but I'm not falling for it."

Alfred quickly sat down beside her. If he was looking perfectly fine just a minute ago, he looks a bit weak. "By the way, you look better without your glasses." "I'm still not falling for it..."

* * *

It was noon. Alfred, covered up in blankets again, tried to convince Alice that they should go out and have fun before they go back to Germany. "Hey Alice, do you mind if the rest of my family wants to know you?" Alfred said. He was eating a thin chocolate coated stick that the hotel gave as freebies.

"Wait. Wh-what?!"

**9:15 Moscow,Russia **

"Ja, I'm still in Moscow. Uh, no I don't have a new Russian girlfriend."

Ludwig tried to keep is voice low. He was in a meeting somewhere in Moscow, Russia. He was depressed during his stay in Italy. Romance wasn't his thing either. He already had his heart broken thrice, by his pass Italian girlfriends. The first just tricked him, the second had to move to Afghanistan and the third broke up with him because of her fear of being in a relationship. Now that he has migrated to Russia, he thought that he would never find love again. Well, he is still single though. He is currently working in a big company in Moscow; where he can co exist with the politicians and famous people. Sighing, he had to tolerate his aunt's stories. Assuming has finally cut all of his connections to his family in Germany… he was wrong. His aunt just called him to invite him to a family reunion. "Ugh, yes I understand auntie, but I can't come we have major investors here and—Vait, vhat are you saying? Y-you mean…he is m-married?! To vhom?! I'm coming there…"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if i haven't updated lately. My mind kept thinking of gore...I dunno why... And now i have fluff again. I would like to thank Kitkat chan and her sister, Hershey for giving me le motivation! If you guys are reading this..HI~ And also, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Arigato~ Oh before i forget...I'm so sorry QAQ if this is a BIG TIMESKIP but I just had to... once again, thank you minna san for reading... please stay tuned~! because the next chapter is going to be a blast!  
**


	10. The Reunion

**Diary Entry #3** **Berlin, Germany: **_August 1_

_…Dear Francis,_

_It's all your fault! Alfred keeps asking me those 'what if' questions. They have been bothering me. He also told me that his parents wanted to introduce me to the other members of their family. Oh good, more Germans. I can't understand a thing! The clock is ticking… August! I hope the rest of the year will flow well. _

_-Alice W. __**Jones**_

* * *

Alice shook her head, trying to shake off the unbelievable thought, that her surname wasn't Walker anymore. Alice is such a straightforward person, that sometimes she would suffer mental breakdown (not really) because of such insignificant things but with big changes. Like for example, if her daily routine was interfered, she would get frustrated and really swear until night.

From the accursed name Kirkland, she changed it into her mother's family name, Walker. And now, she has to change it to _Jones_. The thing was, she was fine talking about it at first, but now, she is in the middle of breaking down and just plainly accepting it. It was affecting her daily life. Like the time when she was being asked by some guy about her last name. It was also affecting her diary entries. If someone did see that she writes her entries in her as Alice Walker, others might suspect that something was up.

Alice and Alfred were walking in the street. Just a few more steps till they reach Alfred's mansion. As Alfred turned the knob and opened the door, a large THUD echoed through the room.

"_SURPRISE!" _

Then, stood before them, were more than a handful of blondes, with their pairs of blue eyes the exhaustion from the journey back to Germany was wiped out of Alfred's face as his pokerfaced expression turned into a smile. Alice, on the other hand, with a confused look on her face, smiled too even though she was very intimidated by those striking blue eyes of theirs.

"Welcome back you two!" said Alfred's mom. Clary Beilshmidt-Jones, the seemingly sweet mom of his, quickly dashed through the small crowd of people in the room and faced them with her pearly white teeth. Was it just them or did she look younger? Her locks, curlier than before, her face looked so young that you can't even tell her age anymore. As she hugged the both of them, the many golden bracelets that she was wearing, kept making a small gong jingle whenever she would move even just a little._. _Looking like a young valley girl in her twenties, Alfred's dad Luke, was looking like his usual self, feeble and kind hearted.

"So how's my little Alfie~?"

"Aww….mom, not in front of everyone."

"Eh~ I invited all our relatives just so they could see you now, successful, wealthy and _married._" She said. Her fast eyes rapidly looked at Alice, looking like she was trying to see something. "Oh, a family reunion just because of that?"

"Yes! Well, we are having a family reunion in my side and since it's my turn to hold the get-together, we decided to surprise you."

Dozens of whispers were racing in the room. All the cerulean eyes, owned by their German owners who were eating silently and enjoying the little reunion that they were having, stared at Alice from head to feet. _Speak of the devil…_

"Ja, mein bruder, you're back from zhe one night stand, I see." A husky familiar voice interrupted. It was Gilbert, then again. Holding a glass of beer, and a conceited grin on his face, he was still the same as before. "Oh, I guess I'll leave you three alone, I better entertain other guests and have a great time." Clary said. After she left, the two close brothers started moving their mouths rapidly, speaking the very alien-like language to Alice, German. When the brothers' conversation went a long way, Alice couldn't make out with what they said any longer. "Gilbert…" she interrupted.

"Hm..? Oh hi Alice. Vhat up..?"

Annoyed by his fake innocent cover, Alice gave him the silent treatment and went to the buffet. "Vhat's up vith her?"

"Dunno."

The white plate which was made out of pure glass shook as Alice nervously looked at the exotic food in front of her. They were all unfamiliar German cuisines so she just took some food from the dishes that she knew. After making her choice of getting mash potatoes and some beef, with some mushroom soup, she looked around to see a table that was not occupied by creepy-looking Germans.

Alfred and Bella were too busy accommodating some guests. The two people she personally knew that time couldn't help her get this over with. Okay, there was Gilbert, but he really pisses her off sometimes, with his "incurable" smirk, plastered on his annoying face, and his bothersome laugh. Alice scooted over to a table that was occupied by two people who had the same hair color and style. One was wearing a scarlet dress, her short blonde hair that only reached her nape, all curled up a bit. The other German had a very unpleasant expression of dissatisfaction on his face and had those green eyes that stood out of the sea of blue eyes. The two looked like twins, but comparing their body size, the other German was older.

"Excuse me, but would you two mind if I sit here?" Alice nervously said.

The two took the time look at her, the man's eye-catching eyes, looking at her with bewilderment and his little sister looking at her with glee with her sapphire eyes.

"Ja."

"Si."

The two muttered. Seeing that the man's eternal expression was that typical angry look, she sat down beside the little girl that kept looking at her naively, trying to comprehend what was happening. From time to time, the little girl would look at Alice, but most of the time, her huge crystal-like eyes were staring at the mad green-eyed man. It was such a cute sight. The two had the same food on their plates. It was peculiar that the guy had his fork on his right hand, and his spoon on his left, so did the petite girl. Whenever the guy would cut a certain portion of his beef on his plate, the little girl would follow him too. When he wiped his mouth, she would too. And when he would cough, she would cough afterwards.

"Lili, stop copying me." He whispered.

The little girl's eyebrows met and her smile turned into a frown, her innocent little face, now full of sorrow. Like, something bad happened or a thief stole her lollipop. It wasn't like that at all.

"But I would like to grow up like you, big brother. I am very infatuated by your sudden actions in events like these. And that you are so well sophisticated, big brother..." the little girl replied. Both of their accents were odd, not like the daily German accent you hear in Berlin, today.

"Lili…"

"But big brother—"the little girl trailed off when he looked at her with in a disappointed demeanor. She quickly nodded and looked down.

As the time passed, only the more annoying than Gilbert sound of silver spoons and forks were heard throughout the corner of the room where Alice was seated. Alfred was still entertaining some long lost relatives that were keeping him from going to Alice.

The green-eyed man finally cleared his throat and decided to start a conversation with Alice. First, he exchanged glares with her, making Alice think he was part of some mafia. Meanwhile, the little girl, still looking down, hummed a bit. "So you are Alfred's wife?" His accent was quite lighter than Gilbert's, his W's still W's and not V's. Alice nodded.

"It's finally nice to meet you, my cousin-in-law." He continued.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Alice."

"I'm Vash, and this is my little sister, Lili." He said. Lili, smiling a bit, was still quite down, for her brother once rebuked her then again. Vash Zwingli and Lili Zwingli are the grandchildren of Alfred's grandaunt. Lili, being an adopted scholar and what not, always tried to be like him, but always ends up being disciplined.

"Well, it seems that big brother Alfred has married someone very beautiful…" she whispered.

"Why thank you."

When all of their relatives have finally settles down—you do not want to know how many they are—Clary clapped her hands softly to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, our little Alfred is finally married. Now I think it's time for our old Gilbert to get married too~" said their mother, embarrassing the two boys, eating nachos in a corner. A bunch of howls and cheers were heard when she mentioned Gilbert. Gilbert was very popular among their far, close, long lost family members, quite ironic though, he being the "maddening psychopath" of the family. "His little brother already has someone, vhen vill you Gil~?" Clary teased. "Aww…dammit mom! I vill never get a girlfriend kesesesese!"

"I know, I know, you vill always be my little boy, ja?" she said hugging him. It looked quite scandalous actually. They didn't look like mother and son; they looked like a young couple, in Las Vegas.

As the teasing went on, Alfred finally sat beside Alice. Vash being his vigorous self, the two boys kept talking about guns and all the insanity in the world. The two girls, feeling out of place, just continued on talking about cosmetics even though the two aren't much into it.

After that, Vash and Lili had to go elsewhere and said farewell to the two. Alice and Alfred sat beside each other, giving each other silent treatments.

Tension built up but was cut off when a tan-skinned girl with brown hair, tied into low pigtails sat down with them, dragging a fair-skinned blonde with her.

"—Alfred?"

"—Michelle?"

The two looked at each other, completely ignoring their companions, and started laughing. "So you're married now, Alfred F. Jones?"

"What about it?"

"You totally forgot about us before."

"Oh…that." Alfred sighed. Alice, a bit surprised about the appearance of Alfred's strange "ex-girlfriend", was a bit insecure. "How about you Michi? Are you married?"

"Oh that awful nickname, damn I forgot why I liked you. Nope I'm not married yet. Oh, this is my boyfriend Mathieu." She said sarcastically, referring to the shy blonde beside her. You can't dodge the fact that he actually looked a LOT like Alfred. He had the same unique hairstyle like Alfred's same fashion sense like Alfred's and even his childish expressions were the same. The poor guy didn't stand out much. Alfred was quite astonished. He was like looking at himself in a mirror. And also, his face can't hide the fact that he was jealous and pissed off by Michelle's obnoxious behavior today.

"H-hi, I'm Mathieu. It's nice meeting y-you…" he whispered.

And at that moment, the two childhood friends, were having a stare down. Their eyes, speaking to each other in an invisible language that cannot be seen nor hear. It's like they can understand each other by just glaring. And so, the competition has begun…

* * *

After all that merry mix up with Alfred's relatives, finally, just finally, the party was over. Alice was ready to sleep and Alfred was ready to get some shut eye too. It's their first night being a couple in his mansion. Alfred allowed Alice to sleep in the guest room.

Alice was walking down the dark hall, at exactly 11:07 in the evening, alone. It was like she was in a horror movie, no one was there, and only the moonlight was her guide. Walking only with a big old t-shirt on, only covering until her hamstrings, which made her look like a slave from world war two—all her clothes were in the guess room—she was freezing. Every step that she took, her spine was giving chills throughout the rest of her body. She wasn't wearing any slippers too. After all, she just came back from the shower, forgetting to get her slippers, a towel and shorts. All through that day, she wasn't feeling like herself. She felt like the real Alice Jones, Alfred's newly wedded _wife_. In the inside, it was still Alice Walker that _controlled_ her will, still.

She finally reached that familiar door that was the guest room, her new room. When she opened the door, to her surprise, she was interrupting Alfred's father and mother from—doing something that is not appropriate to say in this fanfic… She grew red out of embarrassment and backed away immediately.

"Oh honeys," Clary started, "don't tell me you and Alfred is still not sleeping together? Well then, did Alfred forget to tell you we are sleeping in for the night?"

"He didn't uh, t-tell me anything. I was just here to get some clothes…" Alice quickly filled her reply with an excuse.

After Alice made a "scene" in the guest's room, she briskly marched back to the only bedroom left in the house, Alfred's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Alfred sleeping on his bed with childish pajamas on, looking harmless.

"Hey, I thought you were going to sleep in the guest room…" Alfred mumbled. _So he was awake eh…. _

"Yeah, y-you didn't tell me that your parents are still here…and—"Alice trailed off. She leaned on the wall and tried to calm down. It was very embarrassing barging in someone's room.

Alfred sat up and sighed. "Lemme guess, they were trying to make me a new brother again, huh?"

"How did you know—"

"Stuff." He shrugged.

There was unexplainable tension once again. The two blondes kept their eyes away from each other and both looked at other things. Alfred was lying on his bed and Alice was still standing against the wall, culture-shocked….

_Damn this is going to be a long night…. _

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry if i hadn't updated all week. I was busy. Anyways, I did say that zhe next chapter is going to be a blast but it would be too long so i thought i would save the good part for the next update. BTW, I made Clary and Luke up..pls dont get mad... uwu. Once again, i would like to thank Kitkat because if it wasn't for you mein freund, i wouldn't get the nice motivation then again... And thank you mina san for reading... until next time!**


	11. The Job part one

**A/N: GUYS I AM BACK. I am so sorry for disappearing for a month. Hope yall forgive me ;A;. School is frustrating and... we have this project about inspirations and then I opened my account and saw all your reviews again. QAQ It gave me motivation to work it again! Now my grades are higher and I will update again woohoo! So anyways, I would like to thank you all for the support. ^^**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

There is something I would like to disregard—something that Alfred, my 'husband' told me this morning…

.

.

.

"Alice. Get a job."

* * *

I looked at my grimy boots, nervously. Alfred told me to 'get a job'. I didn't know his full intention. He said it while he was contemplating about bills and such. He also informed me that his mother—that coquettish—told him to tell me that if I don't get a job, I had to bring a new human being in this goddamn world. Bollocks, now the true colors of that monster is marking on my walls! How ridiculous! And even Alfred's imitation of her was absurd! He imitated: "What's her use if she is not going to give me a grandson, or better yet a granddaughter! I am very picky Alfie! You know, she is so generic, but I know you have hunk potential son!" Bloody hell, was she even talking to his son?! Now I know why Mr. Luke is so agitated.

I stood, motionlessly, in front of Kol's, the most unbeaten company in Berlin. I adjusted my glasses as I looked up at the skyscraper-like office. I did my research. Kol's is a company that sells vodka and beer. No wonder why they are booming—the citizens here are addicted to it, those damn drunken gits.

I swallowed hard and entered the building.

Oh great, more German. Someone get me tissue.

As I approached the main counter, I scanned the room. Am I in Las Vegas? Golden sparkling lights, unnecessary loli clothing of the employees who wore striped clothing with frills and fur coats over there necks, red carpeted floors and the worst of all… PDA. I could just adopt a child, right? Well, nine months…grow fat a bit then adopt?!

The lanky girl at the counter greeted me with a "Hallo." Hello, right?

I smiled, not knowing what to say in return. "I'm here for the interview."

I think she knows I can't speak German. She nodded, smiled back and held her hand in front of my face.

* * *

After "interacting" and trying to understand the girl in the counter. Alice had to go back and forth, looking at the silver plate labels that were on top of each door and facilities that did not look like offices. Long story short, she bumped into a cursing half Italian boy who gave her the proper directions.

* * *

After twirling around again, she crouched down a bit, her sweaty hands, wetting her tight jeans. Trying to catch her breath, without looking she leaned on something, hard yet squashy. She turned around to look what she has touched. A middle aged man—about in his late thirties perhaps—indigo eyes—that scarf…

"Privet, Alice. I did not see you there."

It was no other than Ivan Braginsky—Mr. Ivan Braginsky. (Dear readers, you didn't forget Mother Russia, da? ^J^ ) Alice was stunned. _W-why is M-mr. Braginsky h-here?! I can't let him know about my situation._

"Mr. Braginksy, it is v-very nice to bump into you! Uh, what are you doing here exactly, sir?"

"Huh," Ivan pondered for a second, the question did not register due to his shock—seeing his favorite employee back at Yao's shop. "I think I should be asking you that question, Alice." Whenever he would say her name, chills went up Alice's spine. His words were as cold as winter.

"A-ah, me?" she pointed to herself.

"Da. I'm the owner of Kol's. I should be here, da? If I am not here wouldn't my company crumble?" He nudged her in the rib, taking of his scarf. His English got better. "By the way, why are you here again?"

"M-mr. Braginsky, s-sir, I am h-here for the interview." Alice shuddered. Her eyes were fixed on his indigo ones. He was rather intimidating to the extent that Alice dropped her application forms and papers.

"Ah, that is great! I was expecting someone like you to be my new secretary," he patted her back. "Yes, yes this is perfect. You are hired."

As the words escaped his wide smiling mouth, Alice took her papers from the floor and thanked the Russian.

"I also want you to meet my accountant. As my secretary, you are obliged to work with my new accountant. I will trust you two. Have a great day." Ivan finally said. He latticed his scarf around his neck, bowed his head, and walked away, his footsteps, making no sound.

Alice jolted up. A blissful smile appeared on her face. She did it. She got hired. _Heh, take that, Clary!_

_Now who is this accountant that he was talking about? _

She didn't care. All she had to do was look for him right? And judging from Ivan's remarks, she came to the conclusion that she is to be oriented by that accountant—whoever he may be.

A few paces back—she went in the elevator and proceeded to the sixth floor where the finance department was—knocked and entered the room.

There was only one person inside. He was submerged in documents.

Slicked flaxen hair, sapphire eyes, a well angled face—and a pointy nose to top it all off, this guy was something. Alice examined his stance, his stare, his welcoming smile yet stern expression. He caught her eyes indeed.

"Ja, may I help you?" Decent English.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Braginsky's new secretary. I just got hired this day. I am looking for his personal accountant?"

The blonde's smile softened.

"Zhat vould be me."

"Hi. My name is Alice J—"

**_The phone rang_**_. _

He held up a five sign, all the seriousness, fighting with each other in his flawless face. He picked up the phone. "Lovino, I am in a meeting. Fine, do vhatever you vant vith the portion." He stated on the phone.

The person at the other end of the line hanged up.

He turned back to Alice. "Alice, right? Hello. My name is Ludwig. I expect us to be acquaintances since we are both under Mr. Braginsky…"

Alice nodded.

"Okay. This is the finance department, alright. You will be settled here with the other employees and I. You're seat is over there." Ludwig exclaimed.

He pointed at an empty desk. It was a bit bigger than his, of the color russet and wide.

"D-danke?"

Alice sat down like how a new student would in the first day of school. It was going to be a very long day for her.

* * *

"You got a job in Kol's?! You mean the big company zhat sells mah babies~?" Gilbert hummed, referring to the beer he was cracking open.

"Ah, yes," Alice gleefully said. She is always frantic whenever Gilbert opens his mouth. He's a handful. "Where is Alfred anyway?"

"Kesesesese~ Seems that you and Alfred are getting closer, ja? Hmm…before I forget, Alice, mein other bruder is going to stay here. He just arrived from another country. Alfred is going to pick him up from his office." Gilbert quickly said, gulping down the cold beer, wetting himself with the sweet drink.

"I'll wait here then."

**EDIT **2: I have a lot of grammar corrections... ^^" sumimasen...


	12. The Job part two

Alice woke up to the sound of a silver spoon, hitting against a mug. Stretching a bit, she opened one eye and rolled in place, on her bed. She was too tired to stand up. Waiting for Alfred last night was hell enough. Again, the sound of some silver spoon, being hit against a mug, alerted her. After rolling down the bed with no effort, probably wanting more sleep—Alice stood up, her left ankle, resting on the caramel foot railing. The sound alerted her again, now, with a voice, saying, "Ms. Alice, I am here to wake you up."

It was the jovial voice of Bella, the maid of the household.

With Alice's vision, still a little fuzzy, she tried to reach for her glasses, on the wooden coffee table beside the dresser, scratching herself on the tip end part of the table in the process. Swiftly, she wore her lenses and went straight to the door, where she heard Bella's voice, humming a love-struck song. Opening the door, a blooming maid greeted her 'guten morgen', warmly, mixing a brown colored liquid substance that gave out smoke in a said mug, with a tiny teaspoon.

"Here is your coffee, milady," she handed the mug to Alice, with both hands, letting her hold the handle. "Ve are actually running late. Lady Clary notified me about young master—Alfred's—plans for today. He cannot join you this morning."

"Oh, its fine I guess. Thank you for telling me sooner. Hmm..I actually wanted to talk to him about—"

Before, Alice could finish, Bella screamed and jerked her right arm up, her cat-like mouth, showing a big smile, and her cheeks, flushed red as wine-colored like Gilbert's eyes.

"Madame! Are you referring to young master LUDWIG?!"

_Ludwig? That is a nice name. _Alice thought, sensing tingling sensations of familiarity with the name.

"Who?"

"The other young master~ Young master Alfred and Gilbert's brother." Bella's eyes were sparkling, it was like she was under some love spell, when he she was talking about their brother, her heart was ready to jump out of her well-endowed chest. She was now avoiding saying his name—she might as well faint in front of Alice if she did not.

"Ack, Miss Alice, look at zhe time! Mein! It is time for you to go to work."

* * *

Documents, payments, slips and reports…

All those mentioned above are the new companions of Alice in the room where she was placed in. Of course Ivan's trusted accountant was just a few tables away from her, and some employees that were in the finance department were there, calculating future profit and turning the tables of the charts, she felt rather alone. The thought of being unworthy was bothering her too. It is a fact that Alice Kirkland graduated from the most prestigious college in England. She took up literature and was awarded with multiple titles though she was not contented and was feeling that she was not qualified now. _I took up marketing too…but…_

"Hey, take a break first, Alice."

_Th-that blonde guy. Ooh, Mr. accountant guy right? Bloody hell, I forgot his name. How humiliating…and he remembered mine._

"U-uh, sure," Alice nodded. "I hope this does not offend you but…"

"Vhat ist it?"

"I cannot recall your name…really…"

The accountant chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

He wiped his tears, with handkerchief that he got from his pocket which had lots of embroidery patterns of butterflies on it and tried to regain his seriousness.

"It ist just zhat, my name ist Ludwig. It ist quite a common name here in Germany." He exhaled noisily.

"Eh? What a coincidence—er—Ludwig. I have an in-law named Ludwig too." Alice recalled, what Bella said that morning. If she was to stick to the plan, she would have to bring the same "married life story" even to work.

"Ist zhat so? Psh. You are joking, ja?"

"No, no I'm telling the truth." Alice laughed along with him.

With a little smirk, Ludwig laughed again. "I knew it. You are not single. And I zhought zhat you had a relationship with Mr. Braginsky zhat ist vhy you vere hired right away…"

"Yeah. Wait. What!"

"I said nothing. I actually envy you for having such a life, you know. I've been through lots of relationships but zhey all end up in a filthy mess." Ludwig sighed.

"Hm? I am so sorry," _Yeah, right. You are not in my position. _"You'll find the right someone soon."

"Ja. I vish."

* * *

=Timeskip to later after noon, after work=

Alice had a great time with Ludwig that day. Too bad she needs to go back to the Beilschmidt's estate.

"A-ALICE! Finally, you're back." Alfred said, putting both of his hands around her, giving hr a cuddly bear hug.

"Alfred… Gilbert told me that your parents went to the province for a while. You don't need to be all lovey-dovey." Alice said, annoyed.

Alfred pulled her into another big hug, now the space between their bodies disappearing. No matter what kind of struggling Alice would do, he was still stronger.

Then, came out from the kitchen, was a well-built blonde, with striking azure eyes which matched his plain white polo shirt. The folded sleeves were folded until his pointed elbow and he was just wearing olive trousers. Alice's eyes kept staring at the man's figure, with a criticizer's eye. _His physical features are most likely to be the ideal main male protagonist in my new novel…_

Soon, she realized that this man who was standing in front of her was no other than Ivan's accountant Ludwig! At that moment, she can see the evident resemblance. He had the same time-stopping eyes and skin complexion as Alfred. _A-are they…_

Alfred wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Alice, meet my bro-ham, Ludwig—heh, Luddy. Luddy, meet Alice, my wife."

."—Brother?!"

"—Wife?!"

The two stared at each other.

"It seems that you two know each other?"

* * *

**8: 54 **

_Hey, _

_Who the fucking hell you think you are?! I don't know who the puta are you, but when I see you, motherfucker, I will throw a tomato at you! You deserve it British Bitch! That is for stealing fuckin my potential boyfriend, slut! _

_-Sincrely, _

_Lovino Vargas _

_Your worst nightmare_

* * *

**A/N: Didn't see that coming, did ya~?! Hah, so some of you guys wre asking is there will be GerIta. It is still a secret that is yet to be reveled.. hohoho... Anyways, now you know that a certain tomato-lovin, potty-mouth Lud XD. Till nxt time ^^**

**P.S. This is rated T for language...**


	13. Start of the Tomato fight

**A/N: Romano's language...warning**

* * *

Clary and Luke did go on a vacation but she still had to sleep with Alfred tonight since her new _brother-in-law_ will be living there until their parents get back. Ludwig grew on her quickly and she felt somewhat true to herself whenever she talks to him. No lies, no falsehood…nothing. She felt so at home with herself as soon as she laid eyes on him. She was a year older than him and the fact made her think of herself as his big sister of some sort. Though, her fondness of him seems infinite, she has this unwavering feeling that he will be a probable impediment to everything she has surrendered for this commitment.

As observant as Ludwig was, he has noticed the 'mistakes' that the two had been—though still not occurring to him or has registered in his brain—doing since Ludwig arrived a while ago. During dinner, Alice got a text message from Francis regarding a certain love test for single people. Then again, they chose not to tell him, causing Francis to go cupid for Alice. Gilbert asked her what it was about, and she answered his redundant question truthfully. She told him about Francis sending an 'ideal guy test'. This made Alfred and Ludwig both look at Alice, who was seated in between them in the dinning table, flabbergasted. Gilbert, realizing the awkward atmosphere, and he quickly asked what her ideal guy was if she hadn't met his brother. She laughed it off and started pinching Alfred's puffy cheeks, signaling him to go with her plan and ranted on how she is grateful for having him as her partner. It made Ludwig smile suspiciously for the reason that he knows his brother well, but he ignored the ill feeling of dubiousness and carried on telling Alice and the two, his experience in Moscow—specifically concerning the general public and high society that he has witnessed—and how he imagined he looked like when he was informed of Alfred's marriage and the family reunion, and again, the conversation went back to the initial topic—their marriage.

After they ate their dinner which consisted of native Chinese cuisines, Gilbert helped Ludwig with his luggage that weight not more than an adult pig up the stairs and in his room where Alice was suppose to stay.

Alice, now alone in their (Alfred's) room, was in the process of examining her newly type-written story. Now, gluing her eyes on her red laptop which was Alfred's wedding gift to her, she opened her email, finding a new peculiar note from a stranger. The sudden email gained her undivided attention.

* * *

**8: 54**

_Hey, _

_Who the fucking hell you think you are?! I don't know who the puta are you, but when I see you, motherfucker, I will throw a tomato at you! You deserve it British Bitch! That is for stealing fuckin my potential boyfriend, slut! _

_-Sincrely, _

_Lovino Vargas _

_Your worst nightmare_

* * *

Her eyes widened as she tried to understand the words. _Slut? What does __she__ mean?! Ah, boyfriend? _ She turned around and stared at the foggy translucent glass door which led to the bathroom. Alfred was taking a shower that time.

The thought of someone that she does not know calling her such was very insulting. She felt so tense about it that she lost the mood to send an important letter regarding her story to a publishing company that she knew back in London. Frantically, cracking her knuckles against the keyboard with matching colorful words flowing out of her mouth, she kept on reading it all over again. After thinking about what may be the cause of this, Alice did not notice a certain dripping blonde that had a white towel on top of his head, reading over her shoulder, but she felt drops of water soaking her green shirt.

She took the mouse and closed the tab, her cheeks glowing red. "You're there a-aren't you?"

"Mhm, you didn't have to close the tab, Alice. I saw it," Alfred inhaled, holding his breath. "…Well who sent it?" He sighed, his hot breath, sending a tingling feeling up her spinal cord.

"I do not know anyone named Lovino." Alice shrugged. The foreign name seemed strange to her. It was new. Just saying the name was making her lower lip quiver.

She faced the blonde, appearing to be unsettled by his presence. Alfred's cheeks were red as hers, his cowlick, facing down, covering his right eye. The weak light, coming from the laptop, made his fair skin tan, his blue orbs, clear through the dark.

Alfred started. "Y'know, don't let those kinds of messages mess your wits, Alice. Maybe it's just a chain thing."

"Yeah," Alice smiled. She closed the laptop's monitor but left it open. Afterwards, she collapsed on the bed, covering her face with a pillow. "And Alfred…" she said, her voice muffled.

"What is it?"

"What about your brother?"

He stood up and sprawled beside her. He did not respond but snuggled up beside her, taking off the towel that was casing his hair. Resting his head on her shoulder, he took strands of her blonde hair and smelled it like flowers.

"Wh-what are you doing-?!" Alice took the pillow off her face, blushing scarlet.

"Hm? Well, if we really are to fool someone like Ludwig, knowing Ludwig, he'll find out sooner or later… Learn to love me just a bit—we can both learn. Learn about what couples naturally do in public, hmm… until the year is over."

"O-okay…"

Another night, ended…

* * *

Now a certain auburn-haired, tomato-addict, Italian man, named Lovino Vargas was walking through the hallways of Kol's, on his way from the marketing department to the finance department where his love, Ludwig Beilschmidt, was in. Upon his arrival in the area, gossips and cussing words mixed into the thin air, heralding his well-anticipated return. Most in the marketing department, finance department, and the field workers knew about the scandal. What scandal? The scandal that occurred four years ago, when Ludwig was in training under the previous accountant named Fritz. Lovino was an executive manager that time and he fell for Ludwig the moment he met the guy. After the encounter, he used all his time, trying to get closer to him, every single day. Eventually, in time, his unrequited devotion which burned in secrecy was revealed in one of the grand meetings in the company. Humiliated, Lovino quitted his job and parted from the company but his affection and feelings for Ludwig never did cease. When Ludwig left for Russia for summer training and to build his career as an accountant—not to mention fix his social status and get a love life and a girlfriend, that was worthy of his time—Lovino came back to the company, now that all is well again and the scandal was off the clean slate. At present time, after hearing that Ludwig has returned from the "cold wasteland" as he said, he was back and ready to pursue him once again. That is until he got pissed off by the presence of a certain British lass that he heard, applied in the company a few days ago.

The only thing he knew that it was a British girl from London that captured the heart of Ludwig—at least that is what the gossip said. Rumor has it that witnesses have seen the blonde girl go out of a BMW with him.

Lovino entered the room, slightly composed and prepared. Ivan called his attention to train one of the new employees, Alice being one of them; however Lovino, very cynical about the thought pertaining to his 'enemy' being Ivan's new secretary, which was the latest focus of all his discussions for the pass following days. He'd keep jabbering about her all day.

"Alice Jones," he looked at Alice's profile. "Any ragazza here named Alice?" Lovino's thick Italian accent was taking over.

Alice jerked up, standing straight, dashing towards Lovino with a quite straightforward expression plastered on her face, ready to for the secondary orientation that was of course, an addition to the essential orientation and tour around the office. Staff members that have higher positions get this secondary orientation after the primary tour that was relevant since they are going to be appointed as the new heads when the time comes. It was more of a privilege than a responsibility.

"I am going to be the one who will tour you now. I will also teach you the secrets and the history and how to blend in this industry." Lovino exclaimed. "You are not the only one I m supposed to guide here. Now if you would follow me, you will also meet your other co-workers that are new in the business."

Alice nodded in agreement. As she followed him out, gossips were heard again, in the room.

Lovino led Alice in the main entrance, where an East Asian worker waited with a platinum-blonde haired girl. Both were wearing sophisticated suits, both a blend of black and green. It appeared that Alice's first day was unlucky. It was 'fur day' the day where everyone was obliged to come to work in messed up clothing in honor of the messed up party that happened a few years ago, which gave the business lots of opening and opportunities, a great change indeed. Currently, everyone was wearing something civilized and quite presentable.

The blonde girl was wearing a green frilled buttoned blouse, under a saggy black blazer that reached her knees at the tip. Her slender legs, wrapped up in a matching lime pencil skirt with a floral belt, making the other male workers, excluding Lovino, drop their jaws. The Asian man, identical to the girl, had nerdy black glasses settled on his nose, a bottle green-colored polo shirt under his coal-coated suit with the intention of making look professional and older, yet one can get lost in his nerdy glasses, automatically making him look like a rebellious teenager who was bored at home and decided on the last minute to go with his father to work.

"Mr. Rovino,"

_Wow, a Japanese accent, oh joy… _

"Me and Nataria are ready." The Asian man said. On impulse, Alice sensed something wrong about his question. As if it was dramatically wrong. Her British senses usually sting her conscience when she does not correct such.

"Excuse me," Alice said in a low British filled voice—implying that she indeed was British. "I believe the right term is 'Nataria and I.' " Not caring whether it was a rude move or not, Alice ranted on and on about his grammar. She was sick of Germans and their poor English, predominantly her in laws.

The blonde girl took a tiny notepad with some Paris decors, flipped it in a random page—showing the Eiffel tower—and with a parker pen, she jotted down notes.

The Japanese man flushed red and took a little step backwards, panic-stricken. His black hair was jelled down, his bangs covering the almonds that were actually his eyes. Kiku was the name of the man. He was a perfectionist. From his house to paying the bills in restaurants, he would clean. Neat. Freak. That was what he is. Now, it is his second day of work—his reputation, clean as the fresh air in the jungle—being confronted by a British girl who embarrassed him in front of Lovino, his soon to be boss.

Lifting her head up, the blonde girl looked at Alice impassively then tilted her head, looking at Lovino. Still holding her notepad and pen though, she examined what was happening. Those midnight blue hawk eyes of hers, soaring up high and looking down at her 'prey'. "I apologize for interfering but… my name is not 'Nataria'. It is 'Natalia'. Natalia Arlovskaya—"

"AAAAHH!" A very irritated Lovino shouted. He heaved a sigh and turned his attention on the three trainees. "KIKU HONDA THIS IS ALICE JONES—NATALIA ARLOVSKAYA—THIS IS ALICE JONES—NATALIA ARLOVSKAYA THIS IS KIKU HONDA—ALICE JONES THIS IS….Auf! You all get the point right?! I do not have to repeat your fucking names again, do I?" Emphasis on their names… The tomato -cheeked Italian finally inhaled. He took a few more breathes and finally, his face turned back to his usual tan color. He could actually defeat the world's longest record of not breathing. That was how long he was ranting down their names.

Natalia started writing again, now saying what she was writing out loud, "_Note to self, never piss Mr. Lovino ever again._"

_Lovino… How come the name seems so bad to my ears…?_

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Wearing only a white sleeveless top and denim shorts, I stood, holding a very, very, very, very cold bottle of beer. Alfred even had to get it out of the freezer—it was frozen with a block of ice—with a scalpel. It was so cold that it was like dry ice—so cold, so hot. I looked at the three brothers, enjoying their drinks at hand. I was just writing an essay about politics in my room that I wish to give to Francis. He needs to learn. Honestly, I thought that making the essay was much more productive than babysitting Ludwig, Alfred and Gilbert for the night and watch them get high. Bollocks, the beloved topic of social statuses is left hanging on my laptop, and I'm here, accompanying these three drunkards.

I almost slept out of boredom. Nothing was amusing. Talking about their very own company and girls—for Lud and Gil—they really don't know how to make a conversation lively and awake. That was until some guy broke open the door and started shouting at us.

"LUDWIG I'M HEREE—WHAT IS FUCKING HAPPENING HERE BASTARDS?!"

Lovino.

His orbs look at Ludwig, then Alfred, then Gilbert.

He spots me.

"A-ALICE, YOU ARE THE BRITISH BITCH THAT IS TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Lovino stammered inside the living room where we were at. He then confronts me, his cheeks puffy red. It has just hit me…

Ludwig rubbed his temples and tried to calm the Italian down. "L-lovino, Alice is my sister-in-law! She and Alfred are married," Ludwig tried to not strain his voice that was sore from all that yelling during a meeting a while ago. "And also, vhat are you saying Lovino. I am not your boyfriend."

At those words, I know something was not right.

* * *

**Diary Entry #4**

_Dear Francis,_

_It's official. I've come to a very irrelevant though a useful realization. Lovino Vargas, the person who sent me such a letter that contained profane words, is gay. _

_-Alice Jones _

* * *

**A/N: And here's chapter 13! A while ago, I reread everything and .gawd. I suck. I mean at the first few chapters. **

I would like to thank my friends, Bea and Misty. If you guys are like reading this...HI~ And also I would just want to thank *you know who you are*. You made my day when I was so bored...then I saw your reply haha! Thankies for that short conversation about Russia's creepy rape face. lolz

**Anyways, you guys stay tuned for the next chapter! Now help me decide. Who should get a girl...Gil or Lud? I leave the choice in your hands pretty peoplz of zhe world =w=. -Clairvoyance15 **


	14. Pasta Days

**_Previously on 3-6-5:_**

**_Ludwig rubbed his temples and tried to calm the Italian down. "L-lovino, Alice is my sister-in-law! She and Alfred are married," Ludwig tried to not strain his voice that was sore from all that yelling during a meeting a while ago. "And also, vhat are you saying Lovino. I am not your boyfriend."_**

**_At those words, I know something was not right._**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Day 1

Since the incident with Lovino, I stayed clear of him most of the time in work. But still, through and through, fate makes us cross paths. Whenever Ivan summons me for a daily report of the company's provision in the industry, there Lovino is. Always a shadow of Ivan, he sits one chair away from him, sometimes just right beside him or at his back. Recently speaking, I haven't seen him around Ludwig as often as my co-workers say. I hear rumors of Lovino going in and out of the department just so he could stick to Ludwig like glue. Since these are _rumors_ I am a bit incredulous regarding this issue.

"Hey Alice," Lovino says in a monotone voice. He smacked a yellow—dictionary-thick folder on my desk and rolls his eyes, diverting his very own gaze away from mine. "I want you to file all of these. It's for Ms. Yeketerina's dep. Give it to her at the end of the day."

Not hearing what he said, I stared indolently at the pile. I am rather confused and mesmerized by the pile of papers, documents etc. Hmm.. Come to think of it… Why is Lovino calm today? I mean, he must've been planning on how to kill me for what happened last night.

"Excuse me. I said, clear?"

"Ah, yes sir!"

As soon as Lovino left, Natalia—the marketing expert from Ms. Yeketerina's department—slammed her note pad, just right on top of the pile, on my desk.

Meeting my eyes, her mouth formed a little smile that seemed so authentic. Based on her appearance, fashion sense and maturity, I can say she is pretty young. "Ms. Alice, may I talk to you?" she said pessimistically, her fingers fidgeting from shyness. "You can just call me Alice," I said, removing my reading glasses. "You do not need to be formal, Natalia, am I right?"

"Da. It is Natalia." I knew it. She is Russian. "Now, let us carry on with business, shall we?" Slyly, she dragged an unoccupied chair and directly shoved it right in front of my place. Sitting, she smiles again, showing her lustrous white teeth. "What is with the sudden actions, uh," There was a lump in my throat. I cannot seem to say anything that much. Giving me a serious look, it was like she wanted to assure me something. I recalled, "And w-what business i-is t-to be taken c-care of—?"

"As you know, I am a new employee here. Certainly, you are too. I am sure you are not aware of my previous occupation~?" Singing a bit, it was like she implying and wanting me to be cognizant about matters. She was waiting for an answer. Does she want me to ask about her? Oh, she is just too open and friendly. "Mhmm… What about your initial profession?"

"Back in my homeland, Russia, I was the chief executive of an important dep. that practically sustains all the branches of the division in Moscow. You see, Ludwig was trained under my old tutor and we, at times, meet with each other for daily reports and schooling. They said I was excessively young, hence I continued my primary education at a university while I was leading my division—"

"What's this to do with me?" I intervened.

She laughed. Flipping her notepad to a blank page, she eyed me with her hawk-like eyes. "It's nothing to do with you. It has something to do with Ludwig and Lovino's relationship and their 'connections'. I know the incident that has happened yesterday. I suppose you are not interested with these affairs—concerning your in-laws—but there is more to it. I am the ears of Kol's. I know everything this goes in and out of this company."

"And your point in telling me this?"

"I have no position statement, nor a reason, yes. But wouldn't it be your business too? Ludwig is your in-law, as I heard." …Damn this girl is sly. Bloody hell! What is she up to? Does she know about the commitment?!

"I am not a nosy person, though I am curious about Lovino's complicated feelings for Ludwig. He does not seem bisexual or homosexual." F*ck what did I just say?! I can't shake nor deny the fact that I want to know more about Lovino. My…

"All I know is, the company did not only send Ludwig to Moscow just to undergo training, and moreover they said that it was his and the company's excuse to cover up the scandal — to avoid Lovino."

"Oh. How come you know a lot about this?"

"Let us just say that I am giving you a hint."

* * *

Day 2

**Diary Entry# 5 **_August 16 _

_Dear Francis, _

_ The day before, Natalia talked to me. That girl has a lot to say. Every single moment, it is like my curiosity about Lovino and Ludwig is getting the best of me. I mean, what about them? Truthfully, Lovino is actually attractive. He has a very manly aura. In addition to that, what about Gilbert? He keeps teasing Ludwig. And Alfred, I just cannot with him. That git keeps making me frustrated. In the sense that it is like he makes me feel that if I really get married (in the future), I wouldn't like being a real wife. _

_-Alice_

* * *

**8:58 am, CEO's office-Kol's, BerlinGermany**

"You called for me, sir?" Alice called. She stepped in the Russian's office with a worrisome expression. She was never called for during this time of the day.

Seeing her jolly boss, making merry with a glass off wine at hand, she exhaled, she thought: _Oh good. I'm not in trouble. I thought this would be about the late report yesterday…_ Beside Ivan were seven unknown people, excluding Ludwig, the stunning Ms. Yeketerina, Natalia and Lovino who was not glad at all, to see her. Most of them have hairy beards and flamboyant hats. _Are these beings from the 17__th__ century?_

"Alice, so good you are here. I thought you wouldn't get my message. Now, seat here," he pointed to a chair beside Ludwig and a red-headed man with disproportioned muscles. "Please join us for the monthly wine tasting. This is a must for selected employees." Ivan stated.

After heading towards the seat, sitting and conversing with the red head about the fine weather—completely avoiding Ludwig's eye contact but conversing with him as well—Alice asked what was the wine tasting about. "Ah, about zhe vine tasting? Ack ,it is just a thing zhat appointed members are supposed to go to. As mentioned in the name, ve are going to try Kol's newest and finest wine. Ve shall be judging right after." Ludwig playfully smiled. Soon after, fourteen waiter-looking men entered the room. With their khaki trousers, long-sleeved collared shirts and cushiony velvet vests, deep-green bow ties and long napkins, hanging from their shoulders, they took seven buckets of fine-chiseled ice sculptures, different sizes and brands of new wine, sitting on top of them. You cannot make out what the dripping sculptures were.

Other men settled wooden chairs in front of Alice, whereas the stern-looking ones poured a glass of wine for them. There were two wine bottles in front of Alice. One with a red outline and border, the other one a simple white cover with golden stripes. There were no labels.

"Alice, Ludwig," Natalia grasped the two blonde's attention. And with a ringed finger erected up from the wine glass she was holding, she raised the glass in front of the two, offering a somewhat friendly, yet professional-like gesture in wine tasting. "Cheers?"

"Uh, j-ja." Ludwig lifted his glass. Alice lifted her glass high in the air too. However, her attention was stolen by Lovino. Lovino was sitting with major investors. He seemed to have a very good time. Time to time, he kept eyeing Natalia, Ludwig and Alice. Ludwig too preoccupied with conversing with Natalia about scuba-diving and the dangers of it, did not meet his gaze. Alice did. She did see everything. How Lovino does his body language and unnecessary—suspicious—gestures of uncertain malevolence towards the investors. Especially to a lanky man that wore a scarf like Ivan's. Surely, Alice was assuming—a very bad habit of hers—that it was they who were making him so agitated all this time in the wine tasting.

Lovino's sudden actions might have stunned her but what amuses her most in the place was the core of the event.

Alice looked back at her wine. Looking at her manifestation on the glass, she felt strange as well. It was like she was taken back to the 17th century. The clothing of the men, the interior design of the office that contained mostly, pictures of wolves devouring their prey, others, humans performing some low level of cannibalism that can be tolerated and is strangely pleasant to the eye—probably because of how it was painted—the taste of wine and the little talk, chit-chat that all of them made. It was famous during the early ages.

It all confused her until Natalia took her glass. "No wonder you have been so silent, Alice," Ludwig's voice echoed in her. She felt like she was back in the real world now, back from the era that she felt at peace with. "Uh, oh, I apologize for being ignorant. It's just that….t-that…"

"I know. I know. It is fine. You need not to explain!" Natalia snarled, trying to work on her old age accent for fun. Not to mention that she normally talks like a college professor teaching Old English. "You are simply under the wine's effect. Or should I say hex…Oooh, spell. No, an enchantment! Yes, oh how victorious!" Natalia laughed. Alice looked at Ludwig, who was finishing his drink when he choked, laughing. "Zhe hell, Natalia. Gott, sometimes you are a handful .It is like I am going to have nosebleed."

As well with Natalia, Alice laughed, thinking… _Is Natalia drunk or something…? She seems to hyper-active._

She remembered that the platinum-haired girl is under aged. The word haunted her. Under aged the girl was and there she was, laughing and interacting like you know nothing is happening. She kept eyeing Ludwig to see if he has noticed the girl's odd words.

Not thinking if Natalia was still controlling her actions, Ludwig blurted out, "Alice, Natalia is drunk." He stood up, pulled Natalia up through her shoulders, and started walking towards the door. "I believe I have to take her outside. Please tell them ve just needed fresh air. Don't vorry, I know Natalia very vell and I know how to get her back on her senses." Alice nodded, assuring him that he needed not to worry.

As soon as the two were out, Lovino approached Alice. He clearly insulted and distressed a small investor a while ago in a corner for he looked really pissed. He always looks pissed but now it was different. There was a small blush across his face and he walked like a zombie. _Drunk._

"Lovino, what do you want?" Alice stammered. Lovino held out his half empty glass on the tip of her nose. "You stole my fucking boyfriend ragazza."

"He is not my boyfriend and I am married to his—"

Before she could decipher what had happened, Lovino had already poured all of the contents of his glass at her. Immediately, loud gasps bounced upon the room.

* * *

Day **3 - 5:56 pm, Elden St, Kol's branch, BerlinGermany**

Waiting just right outside Kol's, lice was still dazed about what Lovino did yesterday. He poured wine on her. It wasn't just some wine. It was the drink that made her dwell in the old ages. It was their new best seller since that day. Since that day, the moment it came out, buyers from different countries in the world kept buying it. It was a huge success, a negation to her experience that day.

Alfred finally showed up, his eyes love struck. She was caught up in his big bear hug and a kiss on her forehead. He whispers, "Lovino is a few paces from our position. He is getting closer…" then his voice fainted.

"So, what did you cook for tonight?" Alice swayed with the stage play.

"I cooked us some pork chop!"

The married couple stage play kept playing through until the cussing Italian finally entered the scene. With his fists in the pockets of his jacket, gloves, tightly on his hand, he started clapping them carefully. "Oh nice. Really, really nice!" he hummed sarcastically. _Damn, what to do!?_ "Do you two mind showing me some couple affection. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you two fucking or making out. Yeah, I am not getting your play you putas just give up now. I know you like Ludwig, Alice. You don't need this bastard going with the flow, eh?"

"Look dude, I do not know what you are talking about. I am just getting my wife here and now so that we can go home early, that's all." Alfred snickers.

Lovino lazily leans on a post and shrugs. "Oh well, it seems that I have to squeeze the information out of you tomorrow, Jones."

Alfred gripped Alice's hand, and with a serious face, looks at Lovino. He knew all about it. He knows about how Lovino threatens his so-called wife and all. How he insults and carries out rumors about Alice, and especially, how he purposely threw wine at her.

"I believe that this is a public place. No P-D-to the-A allowed here, right?" he laughs like a child again.

_Come on, Alfred! Why are you acting like a child?! Give up already…He'll know anyway. Lt's give up on this bloody commitment!_

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It is no use Alfred. Stop insisting that we are really a couple! Many have fallen for the lie…

"But is that is what you want, my fellow. I'll kiss her."

"HWAT." What.

He faces me.

.

.

.

I face him.

.

.

.

Swiftly time passes by… as his lips touch mine…

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hi~YA! Uh, you see, I am dividing this fanfic in arcs. You are in the pasta arc right now. This is mainly about Ludwig and Lovino and this someone (no spoiling XD). Also, feelings get develop and are going to be fluff stuff and angst and drama (lots and lots of drama) and character death as the story progresses... (Hey did I just spoil you? lolz no...no just NO. No one important is going to die! SO. RELAX.) Hope you guys liked it. Wow, this is long XDXD**


	15. First Kisses are OVER-RATED

I constantly dwell in the bright side of life. They all think I was a fool. Living in the streets of Tian Ying was evermore a drag. Not even a well-trained survivor can strive to live after a crime here. Even though that is the case, I am still contented with my life here in the streets. At least I can steal food without anyone noticing me. At least I have the clothes on my back. At least I have myself. I do not have a family. I do not have friends. If you consider sadists that use me as a rug whenever they get dirty or too pissed, you can say I have a few of them. No one wants to make friends with a boy like me. Yes I am a boy. Believing me, no one would. Perhaps it is because I have such tiny feet and hands that are always stained by my own blood, long calloused slender limbs and an innocent face that is covered with scars. Believe me or not, I might have sandpaper-like skin and a black ponytail with twin broom split ends, but I was given the title of being the most pleasant-looking of them all, of course in the aspect of appearance. I wear decent clothes everyday. They might be grimy and full of mud and round brownish stains that I was always mistaken for blood, but it took me effort to steal nice clothing everyday. I think that is the reason why they all get me gender confused. I appear too decent to be a boy.

Clothes are nothing to me. I want a family. Locals just saw me, picked me up, and named me Yui. Certainly, that is not my current name, now. You see, in Tian Ying, nobody has a permanent name. Every after two years, your name is changed. That is why families fall apart. The children start to grow up and they change their names, thus, their parents do not recognize them anymore.

In my life, no one knew who my mother was. Elders used to tell me that I was just born. No parents, no origin, nothing.

Tian Ying Street, a lifeless ghost town in the morning, and a prostitute's ticket to life at night. That is what I have observed right there from the start. Sometimes Tian Ying is called "billion way" due to its infamous night parties, predominantly in slave auction events and night bars where they serve you a feast. Men and leaders from big cities that are living in the highlights always auction in billions just for the night. I never gave in. And I am proud of my decision. For me, if someone would give me an offer of going to _the city_, I would go. But, I am scared, scared of the danger. I listen to elders too yet I am a bad boy playing with the fire, burnt skin, my hands, my blood shedding, sue to me playing with spears. I listen to them when I am confused. The spears, I mean.

During my run in the long way, I managed to raise four children at a young age. When I was eight years of age, my name, currently Chie, I helped a young girl named Mei. She is still Mei until now. Mei was not born in Tian Ying; hence, she is not obliged to change her name. On my twelfth year, I, called Yun, three boys approached me one day, when I was still working as a digger, digging for charcoal and selling them in the borderline between the city and Tian Ying. Their names were Kiku, the raven head, Leo, the sick browed and Yong Soo, a little boy who was born in the city. I had to protect Mei from the three. They are boys. Well, I am a boy, but of course, those three, as I know them, are naughty. My heart warmed up quickly to Kiku and Leo, but at first, I was rather cold toward Yong Soo, probably because he was from my nightmare. The city is my enemy. It has always been.

People like us, street children, would always tell me that I have everything. Although the odds were not in favor with me most of the time, I can feed four mouths with four silver, yet small, spoons, find spare cardboard chunk pieces under a dump truck and get short-term jobs. No matter how hard they are for me to fulfill, I still accept the offer. I still do.

Every single day, I try to wake up, make breakfast and submerge myself in work for the five of us until the end of the week. I did it in the past. I can still do it in the present, can I?

I do not need a family or friends, as long as I have Mei, Kiku, Leo and Yong Soo. As long as I have them, I think the madness that the events Tian Ying emit will not drive me crazy. _I will never be broken. _

I am afraid. One moment I was just leisurely walking in the fields with a butterfly at hand, the next thing I knew, I am now here, in the one-thousand cranes.

"_The butterfly is pretty right Yui, right?"_

_"Me-ei, of course it is, aru. Though you are prettier and the beauty of this butterfly will never reach and gain equality with your beauty."_

_"Oooh, is that so? Then what can you compare my beauty to?"_

_"You are the princess of the Millennium. The moon does not glow when you are here."_

_"You know Yui, I know you are kidding me. You are far more stunning than me or the moon."_

One-thousand cranes is an inn here in the city. I used to have everything, gold, servants and houses, thousands of them… Now, I see myself beside a half-conscious master. After father lost a bargain to the general, we lost everything along with his reputation and life. They, the people who adopted me, labeled me now as a geisha, the lowest life form here in Kanazakisho, the place where I am in now. Nobles used to say that one has to be contented when she is finally a geisha. We are entitled to our job. When you are a geisha, you have to accept it. It would be quite a disgraceful act to throw the opportunity to level up from being a commoner in Kanazakisho. We serve wine to drunkard masters every night and perform by playing traditional instruments or dance to their amusement. I wanted to learn how to play the harp, but there is only one geisha who can do that. And that is the head geisha. She was the head. Now, that she has passed away, the only one who can play the majestic instrument is the one called Yao. Like I said, I am afraid of what may happen to me here, but because of Yao, I feel competitive. Other than me, there are several other geishas that are envious of her. I am not saying I am envious but…I believe I am. One of her worst enemies is Natalia, a runaway-slave from an auction. She challenges me at most. Her intimidating daintiness was out of the ordinary. She had exotic looks that made masters look for her every time. She gives me the power to survive here. And maybe after my 75 years here, maybe, just maybe, I can reach my dreams in the outside world.

When I first arrived here, I already heard stories about Yao and how she was from the Tian Ying, the place that I dreamed of. Though it was a place full of poverty, the people there had a simple lifestyle and easygoing lives. I also heard that Yao had raised four children. Oh how her husband must've been proud. I do not know if she is married though.

"Hey, pour you useless buffoon." Master finally says. Before I lifted the porcelain jar that held the wine, I had to look at master's eyes. I had to make sure that he was not the one the came in the other day. Yao had a customer of pure Russian decent; his violet eyes said it all. He only paid half of what Yao costs. All of us have prices here. I am in the middle class. That only means that I am only worth half of the higher class' price. In the higher class, where Yao is, every geisha is always pampered and given respect. Each are considered as jewels, jewels that only wealthy masters can handle.

I met his eyes. I am sure. It is him.

His eyes were like the midnight blue sky with a purple tint that intimidated me. His name is Ivan. He has a lot of similarities to Yao. They both have this fighting will power, fire, inside of them, they are rather daring. Whenever I get cleaning duty in the high class' rooms, I always see the two. They do not talk but the silence was killing them both in the inside. It was burning them. It was like talking made the oxygen venomous. They are two different beings with the same point of view in life.

"What are you waiting for, pour me more wine," master says again. Natalia, who was at master's side, mocks me with her imp-like laughter.

I pour, some locks of my hair, covering my face.

Silence.

Master's eyes crave for war, blood shed, and poverty.

He spots Yao.

The oxygen becomes venomous once again, making my lungs burn. I can't breathe…I can't.

In red burgundy and gold, Yao swiftly sits down in front of us. He was not called but this is one of his privileges of being a higher geisha…or maybe she came here to collect her master's debt.

"It is so good that you've finally came out, yes? Have a drink. Drink with us. Girls," he refers to Natalia and I.

And…

* * *

Alice stopped typing.

Rarely did she stop typing when she was in the mood. But today was different. It was like her mind was giving sufficient plotlines but she was unusually dazed about the events that had happened during her first few days in Kol's.

Licking her lips slowly, she can still feel the unexplainable experience of a first kiss. And since it was Alfred, she really did not know what to do. Whether it was really just a simple peck on the lips or a genuine kiss, it was Alfred. And he is such childish person that had a well and positive outlook in life, her opposite. One needn't ask if he had his first kiss. She assumed that she was his too. Going back to the memory, she felt frail and helpless. She felt as if a monster was going to devour her. Though kisses and physical contact for her was somewhat a hindrance (in her opinion), she by no means, cannot deny the fact that it was pleasurable. Oh how first kisses send tingling sensations throughout your body. It starts from the lips, to the redness of the face then goes down to the chest and straight to one's limbs. It makes a heart of steel, such as Alice, melt. The heat melts.

Reflexively, her right index finger was already brushing her lips gently, tracing the outer part of her lower lip. On impulse, she slaps her finger away and looks back at the screen of her laptop.

"What am I doing with my bloody life?" She whispers to herself. The way she said it, was unusual too. The tone of her voice was dark and it sounded that she was giving a rant about profanity. Clicking her knuckles against each other, Alice stretched her arms up, straightening her back and sighing a bit. She keeps getting distracted with her earsplitting thoughts.

"Shut up…Francis… Shut up my conscience. Shut up. Shut up..." She kept telling herself. It was 3:00 clock in the morning, devil's hour…but who bloody cares? When Alice is troubled… nothing stops her. Also, her eyes are about to glue shut. She woke up very early and the only light in the room was from her laptop. If she woke the blonde lying on the bed, she would be in trouble. Glancing back at Alfred, who was in his starfish position, occupying all the space, she stood up, her ankle, killing her, and sat at the bedside…the vacant part where no wheat-haired starfish rests.

Due to the light of her laptop, she witnessed how Alfred solemnly rested. He was not the kind to snore so it made the place even more peaceful. His angelic demeanor—when sleeping—made Alice involuntarily slump on one of the pillows beside Alfred. She was tired…very, very tired. She hadn't slept all night. _Maybe it is time to sleep…it is a weekend after all…._

Without her mind's consent, her eyelids fell together and she allowed her brain to rest.

Though only half asleep, she did not feel a soft kiss that landed on her forehead…

* * *

"MORNNNING SLEEEPING BEAUTY. RIIISE AND SHIIINE!"

Sleepy Alice, recognizing Alfred's voice, covered her face with a pillow and gave out a muffled reply. She was thinking half-straight that time, still dazed and all. Rolling from one side to another, she yawned and gave out a muffled reply once again, reassuring the loud blonde that she was not going anywhere but dreamland.

Tugging on the blanket, Alfred tried to yank her out of bed but his tactics won't work. "ALICE, Bella needs to clean in here now. Will you please get out of bed…like NOW?"

Alice snapped and with dark lines circling her eyes, she managed to throw a pillow at Alfred. It did land on the blonde's stomach but it did not hurt him. "I'm trying to sleep here! I went to bed ….gah, at 3!"

"No excuses, dude. Just get out already. Do I have to carry you out?"

Alice gave a thumbs-down and covered her face and body with a blanket. "Alice, I'm going to give you up to ten to stand up. Ten—one!"

And without any warning, Alfred lifted Alice in the air, Alice, still bundled up in blankets.

Bridal Style.

"F*** you bloody git. The hell put me down and let me be! I need my sleep. DAMMITTT!"

"No can do~ "

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

During brunch, there was paucity in dialogue and food ruled the dinning room. Today's brunch were clubhouse sandwiches with cute little flags sitting on top of each one with a toothpick, the delightful tandem of waffles and pancakes which were both dipped in blueberry syrup and coated with whip cream and butter, tropical shakes and mud pie for dessert. Honestly, I was bound to go on a diet, limit my food intake and stay in eating at moderate, but I cannot simply ignore the dishes that Bella made. Yes, she made it. She always makes me smile and converse with me. Since the two of us are the only girls here anyway, not to mention that I am awkward around men, most of the time, we chat about life—about what could possibly happen in the future and all.

Beside me was Alfred and beside him were Gilbert and Ludwig. For the first time since I went here, this is the only moment I know that all the three gits are hushed when together. It seems pretty dead to me. I may have a cranky morning with a bad start, but seeing them all too organized is amusing. Bella was standing at my right. She tiresomely watched us eat the food that came from her sweat, effort and persistence. I think she feels that she has outdone herself. I'm happy for her.

"Young master Ludwig, Young master Gilbert, Young master Alfred, Ms. Alice, vhat do you all think? Is it too sweet—or too bland—or too flat?!" she cried, implying on the fluffy pancakes and waffles that stood before us. "I am so sorry if you did not like it—"

Gilbert chuckled and did not let her continue degrading herself in the aspect of cooking. Twirling his fork up in the air, he stood up and held her hands, his red orbs, sparkling. "Oh come on Bella~ Vhat zhe hell are you talking about now?! Your cooking is so exotic. Oh vait; zhat is not zhe proper adjective to describe zhe taste. I-it is… Ack! ** (1) **Himmel, ja! Himmel!" he said.

"Y-you really think so, Young master Gilbert-?!"

"Ja."

Alfred smiles and gives a thumbs-up. "You have outdone yourself! I approve!"

Ludwig, as usual, a professional in the world of criticizing, just gave a direct comment of what her flaws her, nevertheless, he spoke only the truth. "Awww," Bella's cat-like smile fades away from her face. "I am s-so sorry Young m-master Ludwig. It seems that I have failed you. I disappointed you." Even though she really looked affected by what Ludwig has commented concerning her culinary skills, her voice was filled with doggedness and optimism.

Right then when I was crammed my mouth with whip cream, she suddenly taps my shoulder, smiling once again with the cutie-pie, cat-like smile of hers. "Does Ms. Alice like the food?"

I did not want to let her down. Truthfully, I have a bucket list of what I can say about the brunch that she made, but talking with my mouth full is against my morals as a lady. In the end of my reflecting, I did a simple nod and lifted my fork up a bit.

"Ja! Ms. Alice likes it, ja? Meh..zhat is zhe important zhing for me~"

* * *

"Eating again I see?" said Alfred as he entered their bedroom. He took the remote control from the upper shelf of his book shelf—that contained books pertaining to Newton's theory—and opened the channel. Fatefully, it was on the shopping channel. The shopping channel is Alice's favorite channel and his least favorite one.

"Shut up. To celebrate days when Bella cooks cuisine is normal. I'm sick of you guys just ordering pizza or takeouts from fast food restaurants." Alice commented. Alfred, looking at the plate of whip cream and blueberries Alice was holding, grinned. His head was boiling out a plan.

"You'll get out of shape if you keep eating sweets, Alice."

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You are the one who always eats. Don't be such a hypocrite! " she said, chomping down a spoonful of blueberries dancing in watery cream. The burger-loving blonde stood abreast with her, both of his hands, on his hips with a twisting smile. "Oh really…. You don't see me grow fat or get depressed when I step on a weighing scale, have you?"

"Hypothetically, yes," Alice started ranting, putting on her glasses and adjusting them again and again trying to look all smarty pants and some kind of expert what not. "I don't see you workout or anything, do I? It is elementary, dear."

"One of these days, you'll start getting conscious and blah... blah… blah… Don't tell me I didn't warn ya." He precisely said, flicking some cream on Alice's nose by accident.

"Hey, w-why did you…" Alice's voice was trailing off, and her pitching was too wee high.

"Hypothetically," he proceeded, mimicking her actions a while ago. "You are throwing something at me right now and excessively cussing. I also observed your actions since this morning. What's the problem? I know there is something bothering you." Since Alice's mouth was glued shut and she refused to say anything about it, prying, he started twirling some locks of her hair with his index finger.

"I see," Alfred states. "Why are you so _vulnerable_ today..?"

And upon hearing that from him, her eyes shut wide, jaw dropped, a blush covering her face, fists clenching and her eyebrows were meeting at the moment.

"THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY IN THE HEAVENS THAT I AM GOING TO LET SOME SUCH AS YOU BLOODY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! What the hell, really?!"

"Now there's the Alice I know. Just spit it out. What is fucking bothering you?" Alfred said, still keeping a smile on his face. In times like this, he is relentlessly open to problems from his friends.

"You really want to know what's…bothering me."

"Duh, woman."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Do you really want to know..?"

"Hit me."

"You are my problem Alfred."

"What? Why? What did I d-d-d-ooo?!"

Reluctantly facing him, her mouth went up against her and spoke. "The kiss—"

Alfred, realizing what she meant, merely stood up from his sitting position beside her, chuckling. He was even trying to hold his laughter and compel himself. He got teary-eye because of laughing and his stomach was aching. Meanwhile, Alice just getting mad and all, gave him the cold stare that did not affect the American—German. "What is so funny? I mean that was my first kiss…"

"Ahahaha…. Uh, umm.. It's just that you probably know this but it's my first kiss too—and I really don't care who steals it, bro." He (full of swag) said, patting her back. "Eh..I didn't know you are all sensitive 'bout those kinds of stuff."

"You should be sensitive about others' feelings. Err…it's totally fine with me—but it's really, really haunting me a bit."

"Just don't think about it. I mean, did you see the look on Lovino's face? It was like some face that says, 'get a room'. Damn it was hi-la-ri-ous!"

"Ha-ha.. I guess it was."

"But I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Did you like it…?"

"DAMN YOU ALFRED JONES, I'M GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU SOMEDAY!:

* * *

_HamburgCemetery, August 2010_

_Lovino brushed away some dust of his sister's grave, mourning over her sudden death. It was the prevalent gossip roaming around the walls of the company that they both worked in not too long ago. Some said that she was too young to die and that it was a wicked joke of fate that she had to be at the wrong place during the wrong time. Grime filled his shoes and tears rolled down at the Italian's face as he wiped his grimy hands inside his pockets. Abreast from him, was the deceased girl's fiancé, a German guy named Ludwig._

_"How c-could this have h-happened to you Feliciana..?"_

_It was all fate's wicked joke. She was at the wrong place, during the wrong time, with dozens of wrong people that were yet to be corrected…_

* * *

**A/N: So uh guys..oh look another update! Yeah... Uh, you see, the "Pasta Arc" is still going to reach it's climax and stuff. Since I wanted to answer your question and feed all your curiosity about Lovino and Ludwig, I decided to add this extract from Chapter 16...yeeah.. and good luck deciphering this first. Ha-ha**

**(By the way, just so you know.. this story/fanfic has a LONG way to go. I have lots of surprises and major plotline twists and comebacks by some characters... Don't worry these arcs are not filler chapters. They contribute to the plot and the progression of the story. _; )**

**Lastly, tell me...should i make a seperate story for you know..Alice's story XD ...Damn this chapter is long...and it's the longest.. Wow.. XD but i think this is not epic enough ;w; sorry.. **

**-Clairvoyance15 **

EDIT 2: Himmel= Heaven

Oooh...I forgot.. oops!


End file.
